Adventures of Walmart
by IceQueen04
Summary: It was a summer day in the Cullen home when Bella is struck with an idea. The gang heads to Walmart to take part in adventures that may lead to trouble. Follow the Cullens and Bella on their mischievious journey through the local convenient store.
1. Adventures of Walmart

**A/N: Hey, this is just a random idea that I had, hope you like it. Cullens are vampires, Bella is still human. Takes place in between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing Twilight related. But I do own a pair of striped socks :)**

**Bella POV:**

It was around 6 in the evening when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in!" I yelled, not looking up from _Pride and Prejudice_. I looked up and was met with the brown eyes of my father. "Hey dad, need anything?" He was in his Police Chief uniform, getting ready for his night shift. "No honey, just wanted to let you know that Alice called. She said that she was coming to pick you up and that you were going to be spending the night. She also said, and I quote, 'Get ready for hours of Bella Barbie' whatever that is." He said awkwardly, staring at anything but me. I groaned. Typical Alice, call me for a sleepover and not let me have any freedom. "Ok, I'll get ready. Bye dad." I went up and hugged him. He kissed the top of my head and headed out.I began packing the pajamas that Alice bought me, knowing that if I packed anything else, she would have my head served on a silver platter.

Minutes after Charlie's cruiser pulled away, I was picked up my a large white hand and slung over the hard shoulder, probably bruising my stomach. "Bellsy!" Boomed the loud voice. "Emmy!" I shrieked in a high pitched voice, mocking him. He dropped me from his shoulder and glared at me. "I'm not a little girl. None of that Emmy shit." He threw me back over his shoulder and grabbed my bag. "What the hell Emmett! I have two legs that are perfectly capable of carrying me to your damn car!" I said, pounding his back, knowing it wouldn't make any difference. "Whoa Bella, language! Eddie's orders. He said that you were probably going to trip if you walked, so I have to carry you." Did he now? Oh he is so going to get it! "Emmett, you want to help me prank him back." Idiot couldn't think I can walk. "Hell yeah! You really are like the little sister I've always wanted." I smirked, knowing he did too. "What should we do?" I asked as we reached the Jeep. As soon as I got in, I was attacked by a little pixie named Alice. "I know exactly what to do! Let's put you in a super hot outfit, and all you have to do is ignore him." She buzzed. "Well hello to you Alice!" I said, smiling. "Yeah yeah, hi Bella. So what do you think?" She said excited.

I nodded and she squealed so loud that even Emmett covered his ears. She dragged me back into my house and threw me onto my bed. She ran to my closet and pulled out very short denim shorts, a tight and slightly revealing blue tank top, and white flip flops. I nodded smiling as I took the clothes from her and walked into the bathroom. I quickly changed and put on some lip gloss and mascara. I walked out and was met with yet another high pitched squeal. She smiled at me, showing off her perfect teeth, topaz eyes gleaming with mischief. We headed back to the car and sped off to the Cullen mansion. I smiled as we approached the white Victorian style house. As soon as I stepped out of the car, I was picked up into stone arms. I almost hugged him back, but met Emmett's gaze and completely ignored him. Edward pulled away and frowned once he realized that I wasn't going to respond. I looked the other way, at Alice, refusing to meet his gaze. He would dazzle it out of me. His eyes finally took in my outfit, darkening slightly. "Control the lust Edward!" Came the loud voice of Jasper. I giggled to myself as I looked at Edward's embarrassed face. I hugged Rosalie swiftly. We had gotten so much closer after the newborn fight. I hugged her and then walked into the Cullen home. "Bella! Let's do something, I'm bored." Alice whined. I laughed and walked to the living room, sitting in between Emmett and Jasper. Edward was across the room, staring at me, confused.

He walked up to me and picked me in his arms again. He leaned forward to kiss me, but I ducked out of the way and sat back in between my two future brothers. "Bella!" Edward whined. He grabbed my hand and sat in front of me on his knees, pleading for me to talk to him. "Hey Jasper? Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked, ignoring the pouting vampire in front of me. Alice and Rosalie giggled. "They are on yet another medical conference for Carlisle. They will be back in about a week." I nodded and looked away. Suddenly, I was thrown backwards into the couch and was tickled. I screeched and cried, knowing it was Edward. Emmett came to the rescue and pulled him off me, restraining him as the girls and I headed up to the guest room. A sudden idea popped into my head and I looked at Alice. "Hey Alice, have you ever killed time in Walmart?" I asked, my grin matching hers. She laughed and pulled Rosalie and I into a hug before dragging us down the stairs. Edward was staring at the ceiling, bored, and Emmett and Jasper were having a Wii competition. As soon as I walked downstairs, Edward's head snapped up and came towards me. I ignored him and took his place on the couch. Alice went to explain to the boys what we were going to do, and Rosalie was going to read a magazine.

Edward sat next to me as I pretended to be engrossed in the movie that was playing. I saw his hand inch towards mine. Before he could grab it, I crossed both my arms in front of my chest. He huffed, exasperated. I smiled in triumph and looked at Emmett and Jasper who were smiling at me. "Let's go to Walmart boys!" I said, simultaneously hopping up with Alice and Rosalie. We went to Emmett's Jeep and loaded ourselves in. Edward jumped in and took a seat next to me. I couldn't believe that he still hadn't figured out why I was acting like this. Then again, they must be blocking their thoughts from him. About halfway to the store, Edward gave up trying to get my attention. I was sore from all the poking all over my body. It was his fault that I would be slower today. His stone fingers know ghosted over my stomach, ready to start tickling. He started the poking again and I finally cracked. "Edward! What do you want!" I yelled at him. He looked at me hurt. My expression softened as I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but hurt. "You wouldn't talk to me. What did I do wrong?" He sounded like he was ready to cry. I looked at Alice and she nodded, knowing what I was going to do. I sighed and kissed his cheek. And then Alice whacked him in the head. "Ow! What was that for Alice!" He cried, rubbing his head. I smiled. "It's what you deserve for thinking that I couldn't walk 5 feet without tripping." He looked confused, but then recognition flashed across his face. "Sorry love. I promise to do that never again." I grinned and pecked him on the lips just as Emmett found a parking spot. I jumped out of the car and ran into Walmart.

The Cullens met me in the middle of the store. I began talking. "Ok, now what we are going to do, is I will pick someone to do something in the store. They have to do it, or suffer the consequences, which is stripping down to your underwear in front of the whole store, and stay there for 10 minutes. After either task has been done, that person will pick someone else and do another task. You cannot pick the person who picked you or your spouse, and you cannot to something illegal. Get it, got it, good." They nodded. I looked around and my gaze fell on Jasper. I smirked. "Jasper. You have to get 24 boxes of shoes and put them in people's carts when they are not looking." "That's not that bad." He said, walking off to the shoe department. Emmett had his video camera ready as we followed Jasper. Within 5 minutes, he had all 24 pairs in one persons cart. "I thought it would be funnier if they all went into one cart. I buried them under the rest of the stuff." We followed the man to the cash register. He began pulling cash out of his pocket, only to drop it all on the floor. He bent down to pick it up as the cashier finished up with his items. "Sir, that will be $100." She said in a bored voice. "What the hell!" He said, drawing the attention of many people. We all laughed quietly. "Let me see the receipt!" He scanned over it before finally exploding. "I didn't put 24 damn pairs of shoes in that cart. What the hell is going on! I demand a refund!" The man screamed. He turned towards us and all our jaws dropped. There stood Mr. Banner, our biology teacher. We all froze, then scrambled off in different directions, exept Emmett who stood behing the carts, still recording. I snuck up behind the shelf and watched, laughing. "Security!" cried the cashier as Mr. Banner jumped at her. A thick man wearing a tacky uniform came and grabbed Mr. Banner, not so politely escorting him out. "You sir, are banned from here forever!" With that, Mr. Banner headed off to our car, mumbling on about how he now hated Walmart.

We were all laughing as we met up again. Jasper high fived me and then called out. "I pick Rosalie. You have to set all the alarm clocks to go off in 5 minute intervals." He said. She just shrugged and walked to the housewares section. Alice took the camera from Emmett and began recording. After 4 minutes, we ran and hid behing a rack of paint, observing. Suddenly, a loud shrill went off. The lady holding the alarm clock jumped and threw it to the ground. "It's alive!" She ran out of Walmart screaming like a banshee. We decided to wait for one more, before going onto the next person. It was an old man who picked up the blue one. He began yelling at the top of his lungs in a raspy voice once the clock went off. "The phone is ringing!" He chanted, walking quickly to the customer service. We laughed harder. Rosalie looked at me and I gulped. "Bella, you have to leave a trail of tomato juice leading to the bathrooms." I frowned and grabbed a V8 can off of the drink aisle. I opened the can and began walking towards the restrooms. Once I was done, I walked back out and hid, looking at the trail. Edward was video taping as a small girl who looked about 3 came up to the trail. "MOMMY! BLOOD! BLOOD!" She ran to her mother, slipping on the juice on her way. "EW! I'M COVERED IN BLOOD! MOMMY!" She cried. Edward stopped video taping and we formed a circle. "I pick Alice. You have to walk up to an employee and tell them, 'Code 3 in houswares' and see what happens." She smiled, knowing the outcome. Alice pranced over to an old woman in the Walmart uniform and she said exactly what I had told her. The old lady looked as if she had been electrocuted. "FIRE! Everybody evacuate the damn building!" She screamed. "Lilly! There is no such thing as a code 3!" A young man said. She glared at Alice, who was pouting. The woman huffed and walked away. Good thing I got that on video.

Alice ended up picking Edward. "You have to move a 'Caution Wet Floor' sign to a carpeted area." He walked to the sign and moved it when no one was looking. After waiting for about 5 minutes, someone finally happened to come in the path of the wet floor. That someone happened to be Lauren Mallory. Her hair went flying around her face as she tried to grab onto something. The mini skirt she wore flew up, showing off her underwear that was designed with birds. Who knew? She landed on her stomach, makeup smeared from her tears. Her gaze landed on Edward and it immediately brightened. "Eddie! Please come help me up!" She said, making a pout that insulted puppies everywhere. He looked at me for a diversion. I sighed and handed the video camera to Alice. I pulled down on his collar and kissed him hard. He responded quickly, but then my lungs got in the way. Stupid oxygen. I pulled away and looked at Lauren who was glaring at me with enough passion to set me on fire. She snorted and got up, only to fall again, this time bringing down Tyler Crowley, who had a soda in his hand. He ended up spilling it all over the both of them, getting it in their eyes. They both cried, whining about how the soda was in their eyes. Security came and tossed them out of the store. I was laughing my ass off. "Hey Bella?" Edward called. I spun around and saw him with his crooked smile. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You know, that was some kiss back there. I wouldn't mind doing it again." He smirked as I headed towards him. I came up and as soon as he was an inch from my mouth, I sprayed him with the cola in my hand and ran behind Emmett. "Bella!" Edward yelled, half amused, half annoyed. "Yes?" I looked at him innocently. He began stalking towards me. "Give me a hug." He opened his arms and I shrieked. Emmett threw me over his shoulder and ran to the camping department. Everyone caught up to us, running at human pace. We ignored the curious gazes of the people around us. Edward gave up and looked at Emmett. "Ok Em, you have to go and set up a tent here, and ask others to join you, only if they bring their own pillows from the bedding department."

Emmett grinned goofily and within minutes, a large tent was set up in the middle of the department. I hit the record button as soon as the first person walked up to the tent. It happened to be a 17 year old who looked very familiar. I smiled as Emmett jumped out of the tent, scaring the poor guy. "Hey you! You want to join me in this tent? We can have a bunch of fun, all you have to do is bring your own pillow from the bedding department. So what do you say?" The boy looked around and smiled at me, which resulted in a loud growl from Edward. "Bella!" He ran towards me and grabbed me in a hug. "Ian! What are you doing here?" I laughed quietly, noticing Edward's jealous expression. If only he knew. Ian coughed, gesturing to the 5 confused vampires next to me. "Ian that is Emmett, this is Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and finally my fiancee Edward. Everyone, this is Ian." They all smiled at him, exept Edward who glared at him. "So are you here with Uncle Charlie?" He asked. I should have had a camera to capture the expression on my confused fiancee's face. He looked shocked, then relieved. "Nope, he has a night shift. What are you doing here?" I asked. "Mom and I were going to surprise you, but looks like you already know. Don't tell Uncle Charlie. Expect us there at 8 am sharp. Oh and Edward, good luck taking care of Bella!" With that, he turned around and left before I could hit him. "He was your cousin! I was jealous of your relative the whole time!" Edward exclaimed. I nodded and kissed his cheek, turning back to record Emmett. A ten year old girl came up and he repeated his statement. She nodded excitedly and ran to the bedding department, where we were following. She picked a pink one and practically ran back to the tent. He was asking a young man the same thing. He just grabbed his wife's purse and smacked Emmett in the head. "Allison! What are you doing with that man! We are going home!" He yelled to the 10 year old. She sighed and threw the pillow at Emmett's unexpected face. I was surprised we hadn't been caught and thrown out of the store yet.

"Bella!" Emmett boomed. I looked at him, not in the least bit ready. "When a clerk asks you if they can help you, you start crying and say, 'Why can't you people just leave me alone?'" I nodded and went to the candy department. Just my luck, a middle aged man was in the Walmart uniform, patrolling the area. I walked up to him and stared at the candy next to him. "Can I help you?" He asked in a kind voice. I turned around and looked at him, tearing up. "Why can't you people leave me alone!" I sank to the floor and hid my face in my arms, pretending to sob. "Hey, shut up! I was just trying to help you. Get a damn grip and shut your freaking pie hole!" With that, he turned around, only to trip and land in a crate of marshmallows, all of them breaking out of the bag and spilling all over him. I laughed as everyone high fived me. I looked around and smiled at Rosalie. "Ok Rose, you have to look into the security camera and pretend it is a mirror, then pick your nose." She glared at me. "No way in hell am I doing that! I'd rather strip!" With that, she began removing her dress. Emmett and many other boys were staring at her with so much lust that Jasper ran off with Alice. 5 minutes later, Rosalie put her dress back on, and Alice and Jasper returned with disheveled hair. I didn't even want to know where. Edward and I shuddered, having the same thoughts. Rosalie looked at Jasper and said, "While handling guns in the hunting department, ask the clerk if he knows where the anti depressants are." We all laughed at his horrified expression. He went to the hunting aisle and picked up a small gun. "Can I help you?" The old woman from Alice's task came up to him. He put on a very depressed face. "Do you know where the anti depressants are?" She looked shocked and then she spoke. "Why would such a young and handsome man like yourelf be depressed? I can help you get over that." She purred in his ear. Alice burst out laughing, but Rosalie's hand covered her mouth before the old lady could hear her. I had to lean onto Edward to support myself from not falling over laughing. Jasper looked even more horrified and he quickly ran towards us. Not quite the reaction that we expected from the woman, but oh well.

"Next please! Edward!" He cried, looking shaken up. Edward straightened his face with little ease and stared at him. "When the announcements come on, assume the fetal position and scream 'NO! It's those voices again!'" Edward looked at him, and then me, his eyes pleading for me to say something. I shook my head, a large grin on my face. He went and stood in the middle of the store. Allison, the little girl, was in the candy aisle trying to eat up the marshmallows that had tripped the employee that 'helped' me in my task. Allison started to look a little green, and suddenly the clerk wasn't just wearing his uniform. "Ah! Get this off of me!" He screamed at the little girl who had run off. The announcement came on as I hit record. "Clean up on aisle 2." It said in a bored voice. "NOOOOOO! IT'S THOSE VOICES AGAIN! MAKE IT STOP!" Edward screamed, gripping his hair and shaking his head. I began laughing as the clerks just stared at him. Alice went up and helped him, pretending to check for a fever just so the others wouldn't kick us out. Alice began slapping both of his cheeks yelling at him that he was being delusional. She smiled at the observers and then dragged my frowning fiancee, who didn't look too happy that he was being dragged by a 4'11" girl, towards me. I giggled as Alice struggled to push him up straight.

In the end, he just leaned on my shoulder, smiling at the irritated Alice. "OK Alice, I want you to hide in a large sock crate, and when people browse through, you have to scream 'PICK ME!'" She smiled at the thought of being with clothes. She hid in a big pile of socks that ranged from plain white to pink with purple hippos. Ian showed up and began looking at the selection of socks. A tiny voice began chanting "Pick me, pick me!" My poor cousin screamed like a little girl and ran out of the store screaming about killer socks. A small girl picked up the pack of pink socks with the purple hippos. She dropped it and then began digging through. I guess her fingers touched Alice because she screamed for her mom. A middle aged woman ran to her and asked her what was wrong. "There are socks in there that feel like my cat. I want them." She stamped her foot and crossed her hands over her chest. Her mom sighed and began looking through the crate when that voice came again. "Pick me, pick me!" Alice chanted. The mother looked so scared that she pushed the crate over, grabbed her child, and ran out of the store screaming. "THEY'RE ALIVE!" At the top of her lungs. I had trouble holding the camera straight with all my laughing. I checked the clock and gasped. It was already 10:00. Guess time really does fly when you are having fun. "Ok, time for one more." I said pointing to the clock. They nodded and Alice called on Emmett. "Ok brother, you have to go into the dressing room and shut the door, then you have to wait a while and then, very loudly, you have to yell 'There is no toilet paper in here!' and then see what happens." Emmett grinned.

We headed over to the dressing rooms and I pressed record for the last time. Emmett went into the dressing room and waited for about 5 minutes. Right when the clerk was about to walk by, Alice hissed for Emmett to say his line using vampire speed. "YO! There is no damn toilet paper in here!" He boomed, slightly shaking the walls. I laughed as I recorded the expression of the clerk. She looked horrified and infuriated. Jasper tossed Emmett a roll of brown clay as the clerk turned to go get supplies to clean. She went into the cleaning supplies closet, shut the door, and began ranting, thinking we probably couldn't clear. "Damn it! That is the second time today that has happened. I am going to call the freaking cops!" A string of profanities left her mouth as she looked around for supplies. Emmett quietly came out, leaving a pile of well crafted brown clay on the bench. We ran and hid behind the counter as she came out. The woman entered the dressing room and another dozen profanities escaped her mouth. She needed to spend the day with Esme to clean up the language mess. "What the hell! This is just fan-freaking-tastic. It's just clay. Shit!" She cursed whoever did it in every language she knew, ranging from English to Japanese. Suddenly, her hate filled eyes met mine and she screamed. "YOU! You played that prank on me!" I stopped recording and hid the camera in Alice's purse. She ran to the phone and dialed 911. The woman explained everything to them and I grimaced. I was going to jail. How wonderful. I was not so carefully taken to the exit along with the Cullens where security waited for the cops to come. An all too familiar police crusier pulled up in front of the six of us, and I groaned as the person got out of the car. There in front of me was my very own father, eyes filled with amusement and anger as he looked at us. He looked at me and glared, though he seemed to be holding back a smile. Never thought we would see the day where my own father arrested me. I. Was. Doomed.

**A/N: And that is the end to my crazy one-shot. Please let me know what you think. I will leave the rest of the story to your imagination. Also, just wanted to give readers a heads up that the sequel to my story 'Bullied Bella' will be up around the 15th of January. Happy New Year to everyone!**


	2. Author's Note: Important!

**A/N:**

**I have decided to make this little one shot a whole new story! The next chapter will be up pretty soon, focusing on the punishment of the whole Walmart chaos. ****After that, the gang will be playing a bunch of favorites like 'Truth of Dare', or 'I Never'. **I will try to make this story as interesting and humorous as possible, though it may be a pretty short story. Either way, hope you all like it, and review!

**~VampirePrincess1244**


	3. Jail Cell Chronicles

**A/N: Here is the next chapter in my original story! It is a shorter chapter, but I still think you guys will like it. I'm going to do this in Edward's POV. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. Therefore, I do not own Twilight. I am VampirePrincess1244. Therefore I do own an awesome hat.**

_Previously:_

**_Bella POV:_**

_We headed over to the dressing rooms and I pressed record for the last time. Emmett went into the dressing room and waited for about 5 minutes. Right when the clerk was about to walk by, Alice hissed for Emmett to say his line using vampire speed. "YO! There is no damn toilet paper in here!" He boomed, slightly shaking the walls. I laughed as I recorded the expression of the clerk. She looked horrified and infuriated. Jasper tossed Emmett a roll of brown clay as the clerk turned to go get supplies to clean. She went into the cleaning supplies closet, shut the door, and began ranting, thinking we probably couldn't hear. "Damn it! That is the second time today that has happened. I am going to call the freaking cops!" A string of profanities left her mouth as she looked around for supplies. Emmett quietly came out, leaving a pile of well crafted brown clay on the bench. We ran and hid behind the counter as she came out. The woman entered the dressing room and another dozen profanities escaped her mouth. She needed to spend the day with Esme to clean up the language mess. "What the hell! This is just fan-freaking-tastic. It's just clay. Shit!" She cursed whoever did it in every language she knew, ranging from English to Japanese. Suddenly, her hate filled eyes met mine and she screamed. "YOU! You played that prank on me!" I stopped recording and hid the camera in Alice's purse. She ran to the phone and dialed 911. The woman explained everything to them and I grimaced. I was going to jail. How wonderful. I was not so carefully taken to the exit along with the Cullens where security waited for the cops to come. An all too familiar police crusier pulled up in front of the six of us, and I groaned as the person got out of the car. There in front of me was my very own father, eyes filled with amusement and anger as he looked at us. He looked at me and glared, though he seemed to be holding back a smile. Never thought we would see the day where my own father arrested me. I. Was. Doomed._

_End_

* * *

**Edward POV:**

"Um, hey dad. How's the job going?" Bella asked, a grimace on her face. He smirked at her before responding. "Well, it was going pretty slow before I got a call here. Now, here I am in front of my teenage daughter and her friends, getting ready to send them to jail. How do you think the job is going?" Charlie's eyes scanned our family before stopping on Alice. _There is no way it was Alice or my little girl! They are too sweet and innocent to have thought of this. Now Edward on the other hand... _His thoughts trailed off as he turned to glare at me. I almost laughed at his thoughts. Ha, if only he knew it wasn't at all me. Just my sweet Bella and evil pixie of a sister who thought of this. Charlie glared at me and Bella's entwined hands before escorting us to the back of his cruiser. Bella sat in the passenger seat while my family and I sat in the back behind the divider. **(A/N: I have no idea if that's what they are called, but I am hoping you know what I'm saying.) **We drove to the station using half the speed I would normally use. Nothin slows down traffic like a cop. When we finally arrived, the 6 of us followed Charlie to his office, if you could really call it that. Pictures of missing people and files were scattered all over the floor. I saw that many of the pictures were of the people we had killed during the newborn battle. They were people who would never be found again.

A small couch was pushed all the way against the wall, only being able to seat three people. A wooden desk was at the other end of the room with a small chair behind it, and a name plate that said 'Chief Swan' on it. Emmett, Jasper, and I sat on the couch and pulled our respective others onto our laps. Once again Charlie glared at me. I swear one day I am going to trap that kid in a room and shoot him. _I don't know what Bella sees in him. Sure he is polite to others, but what he did last September..._ I flinched as a picture of Bella, curled up in a deep depression entered his mind. _Jacob would be much better off for her._ I gritted my teeth together and my hands became fists as he thought this. Bella saw this and put her hands on mine. The warmth flooded into my body as I looked into her deep brown eyes that held nothing but love and adoration. She kissed my cheek and turned around to face her father who was looking over some papers on his desk. I instantly calmed down as the electric current went through me as Bella kept her small hand on mine.

Charlie sat down and looked at the six of us. "I'm going to have to ask you some questions, and I want you to answer them as truthfully as possible. Okay?" We nodded at his request. I inwardly sighed. He was in for a long night. "Okay, I will start off with Alice. Why were you at Walmart?" He asked, mostly looking at me. I ignored his gaze by playing with Bella's hair. Alice looked at Charlie and smiled. "Well sir, Bella, Rosalie, and I were very bored, and we decided to go look for things to do. But since we found nothing, Bella suggested we go to Walmart and buy some games. We all agreed and headed off." Alice looked at Bella to continue. "And then Emmett decided to play some games in the store. Rosalie said that we could go to jail for it, and Alice and I agreed with her. Dad, he kept insisting, so we gave in." She said, all of us trying not to laugh at Emmett's shocked expression. Rosalie continued. "He pouted and whined, drawing the attention of many people. Bella was as red as a fire truck from all the attention, so we agreed to let him have his fun so we wouldn't get kicked out." She flashed him a smile that left him stunned. Jasper looked at our humored expressions, apart from Emmett. "We didn't know that it would get this bad, honestly." Charlie turned from Jasper to me once my blond brother had finished speaking. "I knew that it could be dangerous, and I tried to get him to say no, but he wouldn't budge. So I just asked him to do the least harmful things to Bella because she seemed a little dizzy from the arguments. I tried persuading the others to take her home so she wouldn't feel bad, but she just shrugged it off." I finished. That was all a lie, but it was Bella who started it. She was usually a bad liar, but she seemed to make Charlie buy it today. I couldn't be more proud of my girl.

Emmett was too stunned to speak. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that he was blamed so the others wouldn't go to jail. Charlie looked at all of us. "I have to put all of you in a jail cell for giving in to Emmett's request. Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Jasper, and Edward will all be in for about 2 hours. Emmett on the other hand will have to stay overnight and your parents will be contacted." Emmett looked appalled. "Please don't tell my mommy, they agreed too, it wasn't just me!" Charlie shook his head and locked the six of us in the filthy cell. Charlie stalked off and shut of one light, only leaving on a small lamp. "Let's play a game." Emmett suggested. We all looked at each other before yelling out "NO!" Emmett pouted. Bella looked at him and said, "Actually, we should play a game. How about our own version of American Idol, but in couples?" I laughed and nodded. It wasn't a bad idea. The rest of us nodded and looked at Emmett and Rosalie to start. "Okay, prepare for the master to show off his mad skills." He looked at Rosalie's glare and corrected himself. "I'm sorry, masters to show off their mad skills." He began singing and Rosalie looked mortified at his choice. ** (A/N: Poker Face by Lady Gaga).**

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please_

_Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)_

_Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start_

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it_

_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun_

_And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,_

_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)  
_

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casino_

_Take your bank before I pay you out_

_I promise this, promise this_

_Check this hand cause I'm marvelous  
_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my_

_Can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(she's got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah) _

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah) _

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face_

_(Mum mum mum mah) _

Every one in the station including the cops applauded. Emmett and Rosalie grinned and kissed each other. Alice and Jasper were silently deciding what song to sing while the crowd was still cheering. Alice smiled and began to sing very loudly, may I add, in her high voice. **(A/N: Shake It by Metro Station).**

_Let's drop!_

_Yeah, come on_

_Shake, shake_

_I'll take you home_

_If you don't leave me at the front door_

_(Leave me at the front door)_

_Your body's cold_

_But girl, we're getting so warm_

_And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside_

_(Get inside)_

_Tonight you're falling in love_

_(Let me go now)_

_This feeling's tearing me up_

_(Here we go now)_

_Now, if she does it like this_

_Will you do it like that?_

_Now, if she touches like this_

_Will you touch her right back?_

_Now, if she moves like this_

_Will you move it like that?_

_Come on_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Your lips tremble_

_But your eye's are in a straight stare_

_(In a straight stare)_

_We're on the bed_

_But your clothes are laying right there_

_And I was thinking of places that I could hide_

_(I could hide)_

_Tonight you're falling in love_

_(Let me go now)_

_This feeling's tearing me up_

_(Here we go now)_

_Now, if she does it like this_

_Will you do it like that?_

_Now, if she touches like this_

_Will you touch her right back?_

_Now, if she moves like this_

_Will you move it like that?_

_Come on_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_I saw you dancing there_

_I couldn't get you off my mind_

_But I could tell, that you could tell_

_That I was taking my time_

_But I was thinking of ways_

_To get you staying the night_

_Your body's shaking_

_Turn me on, so I can turn off the lights_

_Now, if she does it like this_

_Will you do it like that?_

_Now, if she touches like this_

_Will you touch her right back?_

_Now, if she moves like this_

_Will you move it like that?_

_Come on_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

We were all laughing and singing along at the end of the song. Jasper was feeling so much lust from Emmett and Rosalie that he pulled Alice in a passionate kiss and I did the same to my angel. Bella and I looked at each other and she was about to open her mouth when Chief Swan came in the room. "Your parents are here to bail you all out, and Bella uh, I'm bailing you out." He looked at her, amused. "Aw, but Bella and Eddie were about to sing a song." Emmett whined. Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Would you like to stay an extra hour?" He asked. Emmett looked horror struck and ran at human speed to the lobby of the station, yelling behind his shoulder, "I'm good!" We all laughed and I took Bella's hand. Carlisle was laughing and looking at Emmett. There was my big, muscular, vampire brother who sat in Esme's lap rocking back and forth mumbling something about being in a jail cell too long. Esme, Charlie, and the rest of my family were also laughing. Hearing our laughter, Esme turned to glare at the six of us. "We will have a serious talk about this when we get home. But first, we need to determine a punishment." The adults looked at each other before smiling. Carlisle cleared his throat. "For the rest of the month you have to..."

**A/N: Mwahaha! A cliffy. I am so evil ;) Sorry this wasn't that great of a chapter, I had to find time to make the chapter. This is more of a place holder or whatever you want to call it, but it's still a chapter. Again sorry that I haven't updated for a few weeks and that it's not that amazing. I still hope you review and give me your feedback. Next chapter will be in Bella's POV. I decided that I will alternate between Bella and Edward's POVs, but I am going to throw in a surprise POV in there somewhere!**


	4. Daycare Tales

**A/N: I know you must hate me. It has been a while since I updated, but now that I have completed and turned in all projects, I can focus on writing and making the chapters more interesting. Let me know what you all think of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing Twilight related.**

_Previously:_

_**Edward POV:**_

_We were all laughing and singing along at the end of the song. Jasper was feeling so much lust from Emmett and Rosalie that he pulled Alice in a passionate kiss and I did the same to my angel. Bella and I looked at each other and she was about to open her mouth when Chief Swan came in the room. "Your parents are here to bail you all out, and Bella uh, I'm bailing you out." He looked at her, amused. "Aw, but Bella and Eddie were about to sing a song." Emmett whined. Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Would you like to stay an extra hour?" He asked. Emmett looked horror struck and ran at human speed to the lobby of the station, yelling behind his shoulder, "I'm good!" We all laughed and I took Bella's hand. Carlisle was laughing and looking at Emmett. There was my big, muscular, vampire brother who sat in Esme's lap rocking back and forth mumbling something about being in a jail cell too long. Esme, Charlie, and the rest of my family were also laughing. Hearing our laughter, Esme turned to glare at the six of us. "We will have a serious talk about this when we get home. But first, we need to determine a punishment." The adults looked at each other before smiling. Carlisle cleared his throat. "For the rest of the month you have to..."_

_End_

* * *

**Bella POV:**

"We have to...what! The suspense here is killing me!" Emmett whined, sounding more like a 5 year old than his real age. **(A/N: I don't know his real age, sorry.) ** "Well, you have to" Carlisle was cut off by the phone on Charlie's desk. My father went over to the desk and the four of us turned to the two vampires who were our only hope. "Alice? What is he planning? Edward, what is he thinking?" They both had extremely frustrated looks on their faces. I frowned, already knowing why. "The parents keep changing their minds. I hate being a pyschic. It's giving me a damn headache." She pouted. Edward groaned. "Carlisle and Esme are blocking their minds and Charlie is focusing on the missing person flyers that have been out for years. Unfortunately those people will never be found." His grip on my waist tightened, and I knew that images of Victoria and Riley fighting with us in front of me were overpowering his mind. I shook my head at him, giving him a look that said 'it's not your fault so let it go".

Charlie came back a few minutes later with a grimace. "One of the missing kids was found dead in an alley. At least, he looked like he was dying, but he was violently vibrating and screaming out in pain holding his neck. All the guys said was that they saw blood over what looked like a bit mark." The Cullens and I shared a worried look, which thankfully went by without Charlie noticing. "On a lighter note, your punishment is that you can not talk to your girlfriend/boyfriend for the rest of the week. You can communicate, just not using words." **(A/N: Thanks to ilovetwilightsagagradof2018 for the idea.) **Edward looked like he wanted to groan. Of course, my mind was on permanent mute for him. Usually I would be eternally grateful he couldn't read my mind. But now I was down right pissed. Carlisle smirked. "You also have to..."

**********The Next Day**********

I couldn't freaking believe it. I took a deep breath. I looked at my future family members. Alice was anxious, Jasper in pain, Emmett looked scared. Ha, the big teddy bear was scared. Who wouldn't be? Rosalie looked way past euphoric and Edward...Edward looked like he had a massive headache from all the thoughts of dirty diapers. This was not the greatest punishment to serve. Five vampires and a klutzy human plus about twenty screaming kids under the age of ten equals disaster. My personal hell was in front of me, and I was nowhere near ready to face it. Edward put a reassuring hand around my waist and Jasper sent everybody calming waves. I took Edward's hand and clasped it tightly with my own. Ready to face my purgatory. Ready to face Forks Daycare.

We all walked inside and were greeted with the wretched smell of the dirty garbage can. I shuddered, picturing what the hell was in that trash can. Here I was on a Saturday morning. The good thing was that on Monday I could finally speak to Edward. The bad news was that it was only August 3. 28 more days of dirty diapers and screaming toddlers. Oh joy. We all went up to the front desk where a familiar middle aged woman sat with red hair. "Ms. Cope?" We all exclaimed in shock. She smiled. "Yes that's me. I hear you all are the new employees here, just for the month. Ms. Swan and the Cullens, your parents have informed me of everything, and now, I leave everything to you. Bye losers!" With that she bolted out of the daycare, only to turn around and run back. "Oh, and careful with litte Bobby over there" she pointed to a chubby baby boy who was cute and was sitting on top of a toy firetruck. We looked at Ms. Cope. "He pees from a distance." She ran out of there almost as fast as the Cullens. Wow. "Bloody hell!" Emmett exclaimed. I jumped up in surprise. He ran to the stereo behind the desk and turned it up all the way. The little toddlers began screaming but Emmett didn't care. He jumped up on the desk and began singing along with the music. **(A/N: We R Who We R by Kesha.)**

_Hot and dangerous_

_If you're one of us, then roll with us_

_'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_

_When we've got our hotpants on enough_

_And yes, of course we does_

_We're running this town just like a club_

_And no, you don't wanna mess with us_

_Got Jesus on my necklace_

_Got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexy-fied_

_So let's go-oh-oh, let's go!_

_Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard_

_Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours_

_We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are_

_We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb_

_Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb_

_We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are!_

_DJ turn it up_

_It's about damn time to live it up_

_I'm so sick of being so serious_

_It's making my brain delirious_

_I'm just talkin' truth_

_I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do_

_We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars_

_Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_

_Stockings ripped all up the side_

_Looking sick and sexy-fied_

_So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

_Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard_

_Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours_

_We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are_

_We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb_

_Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb_

_We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are_

_DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up_

_DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up_

_DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up_

_DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up_

_Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard_

_Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours_

_We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are_

_We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb_

_Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb_

_We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are_

By now not only were the kids screaming in protest, but many were crying to. Emmett finally noticed them and shut of the music. Rosalie went up and slapped the confused vampire. This caused all the kids to giggle and laugh. She laughed with them and repeatedly hit Emmett over and over again. But of course because of the punishment, the poor guy couldn't say anything about it. He finally ran ducked her next hit and ran away to the bathroom. I could here him mumbling 'that hurt' over and over again. Out of the twenty kids, about fifteen were asleep. Rosalie and Alice went up to the sleeping kids and carefully put them in the room across the hall. By the time they were done, little baby Bobby began giggling. Jasper sensed his emotions and fell on the floor laughing his ass off. Awkward. Emmett still hadn't come out of the bathroom and Rosalie and Alice were looking at fashion magazines on the table. Why would they have those in a daycare? I shrugged and stared at the emotional vampire on the floor.

Jasper finally calmed down and looked at Bobby. The chubby one year old was sitting with a grimace on his face. "Jasper, I think he needs a diaper change." I said, trying to keep a straight face. "Aw hell no!" He said in his Southern accent, looking at Alice, pleadingly. She shook her head and guestured to the squirming baby on the table. He picked up a baby rattle and chucked it at Jasper's unexpected face. The poor rattle shattered at the impact. My future brother went up and carried Bobby to the changing table. As soon as the baby's diaper was removed, a yellowish liquid came out from his lower half. All over Jasper. "Shit! This is a new shirt!" He whined. I burst out laughing. Edward looked at me questioningly but I kept laughing. Here was Jasper, the man who fought newborn vampires countless times. That same Jasper was looking emotionally scarred. All because a baby peed on him. "Didn't *giggle* Ms. Cope warn you that *giggle* he was a *giggle* distance peer?" I said between laughs.

Everyone began laughing at the blond vampire. Emmett came out of the bathroom, took one look at Jasper's wet face and fell on the floor laughing. I looked over at little Bobby who was falling asleep. I smiled and carefully picked him up. He snuggled up against my chest and looked at me with deep blue eyes. I began humming my Claire de Lune to him and he fell fast asleep. I looked up to see everyone smiling at me. Edward looked a little sad, his eyes glazed with tears that would never fall. I raised an eyebrow, silently asking him 'what'? He shook his head as I went to put away the sleeping child in my arms. As soon as I entered the room, I was in awe. Adorable children were all sleeping in cribs and sleeping bags scattered over the room. I put Bobby in a crib and walked back out, only to feel a small body collide with my legs. I looked down and saw a small girl looking at me with tears in her eyes. I picked her up and looked into her green eyes. "Hi, my name is Bella. What's yours?" I asked, not wanting to scare her. She smiled at me slightly. "Katie." She tugged on her black hair and looked at me. "I'm sweepy." I laughed at her innocent expression and led her to the rocking chair over in the corner. The rest of the Cullens were piling into the other room, putting the rest of the kids to sleep. The room was now empty, but I didn't feel alone. "Will you tell we a stowy Bewwa?" I looked at her and nodded. She snuggled against my neck as everyone came back in the room. "Once upon a time there was a prince. His name was Edward. He had dark red hair, and the prettiest green eyes." I looked at Edward who was smiling at me with love in his eyes. "One day he was sneaking out of the castle and he came across a small home in the woods. In there lived a-" I was cut off by a velvety voice.

"In that home lived the most beautiful girl. Her name was Isabella." I looked at him and he winked. That all too familiar blush crept up my cheeks. And that began the wonderful tale of my life and relationship with Edward. All of us took turns telling parts of our lives togther, only in fairytale version. Edward and I looked at each other the entire time Alice and Rosalie told the little girl the about our time apart. By the time we were done, Katie was fast asleep. Rosalie took her from my arms and put her in her little bed. I went up to Edward and he hugged me close. We spent about five minutes not saying anything, that is, until Emmett so rudely interuppted the sweet moment. "Alright then, the kiddos are asleep. Let's get this party started!" We all looked at him. He ran up to the small fridge in the back and pulled out six beers. I immediately shook my head. Emmett pouted. "Come on Bells, live a little! Eddie here is being a sour puss, ignore him." I still shook my head. Emmett huffed.

**********Half an Hour Later**********

"Oh yea!" Emmett slurred. The buff vampire was drinking the sixth bottle of beer, dancing on the front desk in his Spiderman boxers. I didn't think it was possible to get a vampire drunk. I was experimentally proven wrong.

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if there wasn't enough baby action, though I still hope you liked it. Next chapter will be on drunk Emmett and there will be a new twist to the story. It's not that big, but it impacts the whole punishment deal. On a different note, I have come to a decision. I know that I have done some cliff hangers in my stories, so I want to make you guys anxious to read more. I don't know if this will make a difference, but the first person to review the new chapter will get a sneek peek at the next one. This decision applies to ALL of my stories, so those of you who are reading 'The Last Chapter', I will be having many cliffys, so if you want to be the first reader out there to know what is going to happen, please review. I'm saying this because honestly, I'm not too thrilled that I only got 3 reviews for my story 'The Last Chapter'. I know that it was very short, but I really try and work hard to make you guys happy with the chapter. I would really appreciate it if you guys would review. Who know? Maybe you could be the first to read a bit of the new chapter. Thank you so much for being so understanding, it really means a lot to me :)**


	5. Soup Kitchen Chapters Part 1

**A/N: Hola people of fanfiction! Hope you have had a great week, now I will enlighten you with my writing. At least, I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing Twilight related.**

_Previously:_

_**Bella POV:**_

_**********Half an Hour Later**********_

_"Oh yea!" Emmett slurred. The buff vampire was drinking the sixth bottle of beer, dancing on the front desk in his Spiderman boxers. I didn't think it was possible to get a vampire drunk. I was experimentally proven wrong._

_End_

* * *

**Edward POV:**

Hell and beyond. That's what it was like having a drunk vampire for a brother. Ms. Cope came back at the end of the day to find all twenty kids asleep, beer bottles over the floor, and Emmett dancing on the front desk in his Spiderman boxers singing 'Party in the USA'. Wow. And he told me that I wasn't a real man. Look at your self, oh brother of mine. Jasper was video taping the whole thing and Rosalie was looking at her husband in shame. Alice, Bella and I were laughing our asses off, and Ms. Cope's eyes were filled with lust. I cringed away from her thoughts about Emmett. Who knew that a forty year old woman could be so horny. The dancing vampire suddenly passed out, falling on his ass in front of everyone. He moaned in pain and Jasper and I lifted him to the car, the girls following closely behind.

It was hell not to talk to Bella, but I was trying to pull through. By the time we reached the car, Bella was about to collapse from exhaustion. I lifted her up and put her in the passenger seat of my Volvo. Everyone piled in and we were on our way home. About half way there, I got a call from Carlisle. "Hello?" I put the phone to my ear. His voice flooded through the phone. "We've reached a decision." With that he hung up. I pulled up in the driveway 5 minutes later and walked into the house. Charlie, Esme and Carlisle were all on the couch. As soon as they noticed our presence, Esme stood up and spoke. "Kids, we just got a call from the daycare center. They said that Emmett had trashed the place and that you are all banned. Now you will be-" she was interuppted by a drunk Emmett. "Mommy!" He ran up and threw his meaty arms around her. She stumbled back and turned to gaze at me with golden eyes, silently asking 'what the hell'? I mouthed the word 'drunk' over Bella's head while Charlie wasn't looking. She rolled her eyes.

"Mommy will you tuck me in? And read me a story?" Emmett looked up at Esme. He started to sway and then caught himself. He looked back up at Esme and began sucking his thumb while pouting. Esme glared at him and he went into a temper tantrum. It was pretty funny watching him roll on the floor screaming that he wanted his mommy to read him a fairytale; his words not mine. Bella's musical laughter filled the air and I smiled. Esme looked at all of us and cleared her throat. "As I was saying, Now you all will be volunteering at Forks Soup Kitchen for the elderly. You start tomorrow." All the adults went outside to discuss more methods of punishment while we all stood there dumbstruck.

**********The Next Day**********

Today was the last day that I was going without speaking to Bella. I was excited but very nervous at the same time. Feeding a bunch of adults over the age of 65 was not something that the average teenager would do on a Sunday. It felt good that I was doing something good for the community, but I was nervous as hell. I looked at my family. The outfit Alice shoved Bella into was making me worried. Knee length denim shorts and a light blue top that was tight at the bust and flowed. Did I mention that it was spaghetti strapped and that it was about 40 degrees? Alice was not too thrilled with the converse, and my poor Bella was shivering. I put my jacket over her shoulders and she pecked me on the cheek as if saying 'thank you'. We arrived at the soup kitchen and I was hit with the thoughts that plagued the elderlys' minds.

_I wonder where my teeth went? _ I grimaced at that one.

_When are those damn kids getting here! I want my soup. _Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed.

_4 of Spades, oh, uh where is that last card? _Solitaire?

_Maybe those kids will be aliens, just like the ones in little Andrew's book. _Well that was new.

I shook my head and grabbed Bella's hand and we all walked in. The room fell silent. It was an old room with shabby couches and coffee stained tables. The paint was coming of the walls, and the unmistakeable scent of prune juice filled the humid air. I could smell some strong odor of cabbage coming from behind the wooden doors. We all went into the kitchen, ignoring the stares and whispers.

_Wow, what beautiful children._

_That brunette is looking mighty fine. _ I growled quietly and pulled Bella closer to me. Why the hell would a 70 year old be thinking that?

Bella looked at me strangely. Alice giggled and whispered in her ear what I was going to say, but couldn't. Stupid rules. My angel's face twisted up in disgust. She shuddered and wormed herself back into my arms. I kissed the top of her head and we walked into the kitchen. A big stove was pushed against the wall and there was a large counter on the opposite side. Bowls were stacked up on one end of it and the other had spoons and bread. The three girls looked at the filthy walls in disgust and slowly made their way to the aprons. They all slipped one on and walked to the stove. Bella began telling them what their task was because, well my sisters couldn't cook to save their lives. Rose once burned water. How that is possible, I will never know.

Emmett ran to the freezer and squealed. "They have a stereo here!" We groaned and I smacked my forehead with my palm. He turned on the radio and began dancing around wearing a chef's hat and using the ladle as a microphone. **(A/N: Club Can't Handle Me by Flo Rida)**.

_You know I know how _

_To make 'em stop and stare as I zone out _

_The club can't even handle me right now _

_Watchin you watchin me I go all out _

_The club can't even handle me right now _

_(Yeah yeeaaaaah, yeah yeeaaaaah, yeah yeeaaaaah) _

_The club can't even handle me right now _

_(Yeah yeeaaaaah, yeah yeeaaaaah, yeah yeeaaaaah) _

_Haha, can't nothin handle me right now! _

_I see you D-Guetta! Lets get em! _

_Hey! _

_I own the light and I don't need no help _

_Gotta be the feeling that scarface player _

_Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan _

_Life of the club arrogant like yeah! _

_Top like money so the girls just melt _

_One too many they all know me like twelve _

_Look like cash and they all just stare _

_Bottles, Models, standin on chairs _

_Fall out cuz that's the business _

_All out it's so ridiculous _

_Zone out so much attention _

_Scream out! I'm in the building (hey!) _

_They watchin, I know this! _

_I'm rockin, I'm rolling! _

_I'm holding, I know it, you know it! _

_You know I know how _

_To make 'em stop and stare as I zone out _

_The club can't even handle me right now _

_Watchin you watchin me I go all out _

_The club can't even handle me right now _

_(Yeah yeeaaaaah, yeah yeeaaaaah, yeah yeeaaaaah) _

_The club can't even handle me right now _

_(Yeah yeeaaaaah, yeah yeeaaaaah, yeah yeeaaaaah) _

_Hey! _

_Still feelin myself I'm like outta control _

_Can't stop now more shots lets go _

_Ten more rounds til' I get a K.O. _

_Paparazzi trying to make me pose _

_Came to party till I can't no more _

_Celebrate cuz that's all I know _

_Tip the groupies takin off their clothes _

_Grand finale like superbowl _

_Go, hard! I run the show _

_That's right wild I've got money to blow _

_More lights, more ice when I walk in the door _

_No hype do it big all over the globe _

_Yeah! _

_I said it! _

_Go tell it! _

_Confetti! _

_Who ready? _

_I'm ready! _

_You ready? _

_Lets get it! _

_You know I know how _

_To make em stop and stare as I zone out _

_The club can't even handle me right now _

_Watchin you watchin me I go all out _

_The club can't even handle me right now _

_Putch'yo hands up! (Yeah, yeeaaaaah) _

_Putch'yo hands up! (Yeah, yeeaaaaah) _

_Putch'yo hands up! (Yeah, yeeaaaaah) _

_The club can't even handle me right now _

_Putch'yo hands up! (Yeah, yeeaaaaah) _

_Putch'yo hands up! (Yeah, yeeaaaaah)_

_Putch'yo hands up! (Yeah, yeeaaaaah) _

_You got me watchin now (hey!) _

_Got my attention now (hey!) _

_Got everybody in the club wanting to know now _

_I am a ladies man _

_Come be my lady friend _

_We can both, zone, out! _

_Bring ya body here let me switch up your atmosphere _

_I'll take you outta the club and up in my new lim'_

_Fly you all around the world _

_(What)'chu want, baby girl? _

_Are you ready to go? Now! _

_You know I know how _

_To make em stop and stare as I zone out _

_The club can't even handle me right now _

_Watchin you watchin me I go all out _

_The club can't even handle me right now _

_Putch'yo hands up! (Yeah, yeeaaaaah) _

_Putch'yo hands up! (Yeah, yeeaaaaah) _

_Putch'yo hands up! (Yeah, yeeaaaaah) _

_The club can't even handle me right now_

_(Putch'yo, putch'yo hands up!) _

_Putch'yo hands up! (Yeah, yeeaaaaah) _

_Lets celebrate now! (Yeah, yeeaaaaah) _

_Putch'yo hands up! (Yeah, yeeaaaaah) _

_You know who shut it down!_

"What is going on in here!" We spun around and found all the adults looking at us dancing teenagers. The soup on the stove was bubbling over and Bella ran to stop it. Of course my clumsy fiancee had her moment and ended up slipping over the soup on the floor. Alice went to help her up but ended up tripping over Bella and going face down into the soup. Guess there is such a thing as a clumsy vampire. Jasper was washing dishes and went to help his mate up, but the soap slid against her smooth skin and he flew back, his head into the lap of an old eighty year old. She grabbed her purse and began beating his face. "You have no respect boy! I'm gonna call yo' mamma and she is going to kick your scrawny behind! Jasper flew up knowing that Esme would do that, and he went straight into me. We both fell back at the impact and I landed with my head on Bella's stomach. She groaned in pain and I removed my head to place it on her arm. Jasper's nose was two inches above mine and he was trapped with Rosalie and Emmett on him, going a bit too far past making out.

An old man noticed Jasper's and my position and screamed. Everyone looked at him and he pointed to us. "KISS!" He shouted. I looked at the man in disgust. "NOW!" He screamed. The rest of the adults cheered him on while some were telling him to stop. Emmett broke apart from Rosalie and began laughing. Jasper and I groaned realizing that the man wasn't going to give up. He slowly leaned into me and I grimaced in disgust. Bella was next to me giggling away, not trying to stop it. I looked at her pleadingly and she smiled, shaking her head.

I quickly pecked Jasper on the lips before jumping up and grabbing Bella. I ran her to the corner and kissed her hard. She seemed surprised, but kissed me back. There was nothing in the world that compared to kissing her. Alice smacked the back of my head. I broke away from Bella and led her to the kitchen where everyone was lining up to get lunch. An hour later, most of the adults had gone up to their rooms. This was more of a nursing home that a soup kitchen, but I didn't want to get into the technical stuff. Right now I was sitting watching Bella and Alice argue with some old lady. I listened into their conversation.

"Why would you wear that tiny outfit, it is 40 degrees outside! Are you a nut?" She scolded Bella. Alice jumped in. "It is an original Gucci top miss. I think it is adorable." The old lady glared at Alice before chucking her king sized purse at my sister. Alice caught it and stared at it in disgust. "What the hell is this?" She screeched. The woman looked apalled. "Did yo' mamma teach you to speak like that? Do you kiss her with that mouth? Besides, Norbert gave me that purse back in the 50's when I was a young thing. Do you know no better that to insult a middle aged woman like myself? I should teach you a lesson, then get your mamma to teach you." Alice looked genuinely scared, knowing Esme would teach her a lesson too. Been there, done that, not too pretty. Alice scurried off and Bella stood there looking at the woman in shock. "Why you looking at me like that? You are the one dressed inapproapriately. Looking like you just came from clubbing. That is atrocious!" I went up and put my arms around my fiancee, getting ready to give this woman a piece of my mind. How dare she insult Bella!

I opened my mouth to speak when suddenly the power went out.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I am going to make this soup kitchen thing last two chapters, that's why this is part one. Next chapter will finish up the soup kitchen and then the gang will move on to a different game. I can't decide between I Never or Truth or Dare. I Never will be about 1 or 2 chapters where as Truth or Dare will be much longer. If you have any ideas for a different game please let me know. If not, just say which game you want them to play first. Also, since in the story, the wedding is coming up in about two weeks, I need to ask. Do you want me to end the story before the wedding and create a sequel, but taking place after Bella's change and the rest of Breaking Dawn? Or do you just want me to end the story? Keep in mind that there are still many games for the Cullens and Bella to play, so this story won't be over soon. Info on 'The Last Chapter': I hate myself. I had about 3/4 of the chapter done, but I forgot to save it. My little sister came on after I left, and she logged off. Almost all of the chapter was gone. I am so so so so sorry! I will try to get the chapter up at the end of today, but if not, I will definitely get it posted by about Wednesday. Please understand, but I hope you are satisfied with this chapter and please review! Remember, first reviewer gets a sneek peek at the next chapter :)**


	6. Soup Kitchen Chapters Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this is such a late update, I had a ton of homework this weekend and didn't have time to update, until just now. But it's all good now, right? Okay then, here is the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing Twilight related.**

_Previously:_

_**Edward POV:**_

_"Why would you wear that tiny outfit, it is 40 degrees outside! Are you a nut?" She scolded Bella. Alice jumped in. "It is an original Gucci top miss. I think it is adorable." The old lady glared at Alice before chucking her king sized purse at my sister. Alice caught it and stared at it in disgust. "What the hell is this?" She screeched. The woman looked appalled. "Did yo' mamma teach you to speak like that? Do you kiss her with that mouth? Besides, Norbert gave me that purse back in the 50's when I was a young thing. Do you know no better that to insult a middle aged woman like myself? I should teach you a lesson, then get your mamma to teach you." Alice looked genuinely scared, knowing Esme would teach her a lesson too. Been there, done that, not too pretty. Alice scurried off and Bella stood there looking at the woman in shock. "Why you looking at me like that? You are the one dressed inappropriately. Looking like you just came from clubbing. That is atrocious!" I went up and put my arms around my fiancee, getting ready to give this woman a piece of my mind. How dare she insult Bella! __I opened my mouth to speak when suddenly the power went out._

_End_

* * *

**Bella POV:**

It was insane. That woman was jabbering on about how I was dressed inappropriately and how she loved Norbert so much. Who the hell was Norbert? Oh well, I didn't know or care either. I looked at Edward and silently begged him to save me from the wrinkly clutches of this old woman. Bless his vampire heart, he looked at her and opened his mouth to speak. Just then, the power went out.

"AH! SOMEBODY HELP! THE SUN IS DYING, WE NEED TO SAVE OURSELVES BEFORE THAT FAT YELLOW BALL COMES CRASHING DOWN AND KILLS US ALL!" An old man screamed. Emmett decided to play along and scooped up the man and ran outside. But Rosalie was in the way, looking at Emmett in shame and he tripped over her. _Yes!_ I screamed internally. _I'm not going to be World's Most Clumsiest Immortal!_ I thought, excitedly. I imagined that I would get a trophy if I won that title, but looks like I have some competition. _Finally!_ I snapped out of my reverie and looked at the old man on the floor. He looked at me pleadingly as I turned to help him. I'm sure someone would want help if their air supply was being decreased by a 250 pound Emmett. "NO!" He yelled at me. Okay then. "Save yourself. I will be okay, it must be my time to go anyway." He looked up at the sky. "NO NORBERT!" Screamed a very familiar voice. I guess this man is Norbert.

I spun around and saw the old lady who was screaming at me earlier. She ran up to him and kissed him hard. At first it was really sweet to see that love lasted as long as they did, but then it was gross. The began making out in front of everyone. I even think I heard a small moan. I shuddered. I stood up on the front desk and screamed as loud as possible. The chaos around immediately froze and looked at me. I cleared my throat. "Okay, everyone, now that I have your attention, I need to say a few things. First, Norbert, the sun is not dying. There is just a thunderstorm outside and the lights have gone out." Rosalie and Edward were trying to work on the generator while Alice was lighting candles around the room to give some light. Jasper was handing out some flashlights and Emmett, well he was being Emmett. He shined the light in his eyes and screamed out in fake pain. "AH! It burns! Okay, I'm done with that tantrum, let's play some karaoke." Everyone cheered and we got set up. "We are going to do couple's karaoke, so everyone, get a partner." Alice commanded. Edward grabbed my hand and helped me up on the desk. Alice grabbed her iPod and selected a familiar song. I looked into Edward's deep golden eyes and sang. **(A/N: I'll Be by Edwin McCain)**.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath._

_And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth._

_Tell me that we belong together,_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed._

_You're my survival, you're my living proof._

_My love is alive - not dead._

_Tell me that we belong together._

_Dress it up with the trappings of love._

_I'll be captivated,_

_I'll hang from your lips,_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead._

_I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your..._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older,_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_The greatest fan of your life._

_...greatest fan of your life. _

The song was true too. I loved Edward with all my heart and I always would. I know that he was afraid that once I was changed I wouldn't love him anymore, but that was a lie. I loved him then, I loved him now, and I will love him in the future. I smiled up at him and kissed him. A few seconds later, he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. I looked into his eyes and saw my future. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. He shook his head, chuckling. Oh yeah, stupid rules! He took a marker from behind and wrote on his arm. 'I love you Bella' was plastered on his arm. A chorus of 'Aw's' and 'How sweet' was thrown around. I smiled and kissed him once more. "Oi! Enough of this mushy shit! Let's get the party started!" Emmett jumped up on stage and Jasper jumped with him. I expected him to sing with Rosalie, but then I saw that she was practicing with Alice. **(A/N: So What by Pink)**.

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_I guess I just lost my husband_

_I don't know where he went_

_So I'm gonna drink my money_

_I'm not gonna pay his rent_

_I've got a brand new attitude_

_And I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I'm gonna get in trouble_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_I wanna start a fight_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_I wanna start a fight_

_So what? I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what, I'm havin' more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool so_

_So what? I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_Uh, check my flow, uh_

_The waiter just took my table_

_And gave it to Jessica Simps_

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy_

_At least he'll know how to hit_

_What if this song's on the radio?_

_Then somebody's gonna die_

_I'm gonna get in trouble_

_My ex will start a fight_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_He's gonna to start a fight_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_We're all gonna get in a fight_

_So what? I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what, I'm havin' more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine _

_And you're a tool so_

_So what? I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't there, you never were_

_You want it all but that's not fair_

_I gave you life, I gave my all_

_You weren't there, you let me fall_

_So what? I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what, I'm havin' more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine _

_And you're a tool so_

_So what? I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_No, no, no, no, I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't there_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine _

_And you're a tool so_

_So what? I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_Ba, da, da, da, da, da_

By the time the song was over, I was holding my sides, tears streaming down my face because of all the laughter. In the middle of the song, Emmett had torn of his shirt, leaving several swooning oldies and a hungry Rosalie behind. But what shocked me was that he took of his pants and paraded around in pink boxers that said 'so what?' on the behind. Edward, Alice and I were laughing to hard that Jasper had a huge laugh attack on the desk and ended up falling off it into the lap of and old man. The old man looked at him like he was a god's gift and began to smile at him in what he must have thought seductive, but we thought repulsive. Apparently that man was gay and was ready to kiss the life out of Jasper. Alice went into jealous girlfriend mode and made out with Jasper on the spot. Now they are in Jasper's car doing what I would rather not say. Rosalie sighed and stared at the door, as if she were silently hoping that Alice would come back and she wouldn't have to sing alone. Did she have stage fright? Looking at her, I seriously doubted it, but then again, Emmett got freaked out at spiders. I still remember the time I found out...

_Flashback_

_I was sitting reading one of Jasper's war books in the library while Carlisle sat across from me, reading a medical book. Alice and Rosalie were out shopping and had left only about 5 hours ago. Esme was out gardening, Edward was playing the piano, and Emmett and Jasper were playing Halo 3. I was just about to turn the page when I heard it. I girly shriek. I ran downstairs, surprisingly without tripping and saw Emmett on the couch, hiding behing a mound of pillows, rocking back and forth, dropping a pillow each time he did._

_I looked at him questioningly and he pointed to a small black circle on the ground. I leaned in and saw a small spider. I huffed at Emmett and grabbed a small bowl from the kitchen. On my way back I grabbed a magazine and walked into the living room. I scooped up the spider in the bowl and carried it outside. I let it free in the garden and turned around and saw all the Cullens looking at me. Emmett was dumbstruck. "H..how did you do that?" Emmett stuttered. I lifted my hands that were holding that magazine and bowl. "With these." Saying that, I turned around and walked into the house, the Cullens following me, minus a shocked Emmett._

_End Flashback_

It was time for Alice and her to sing, but her partner was MIA. She looked around like a vulture, looking for a partner. Her gaze landed on me. Oh shit. I had never actually done anything like this with Rosalie, so I was nervous as hell. I slowly went up to the desk and she pulled me up. The lights dimmed and we began to sing. **(A/N: What's My Name by Rihanna [feat. Drake])**.

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_What's my name, what's my name?_

_Yeah I heard you good with them soft lips_

_Yeah you know word of mouth_

_The square root of 69 is 8 something, right?_

_Cuz I've been tryna work it out, oooow_

_Good weed, white wine_

_I come alive in the night time_

_Okay, away we go_

_Only thing we have on is the radio_

_Ooooh, let it play, say you gotta leave_

_But I know you wanna stay_

_You just waiting on the traffic jam to finish girl_

_The things that we could do in twenty minutes girl_

_Say my name, say my name_

_Wear it out, _

_its getting hot, crack a window, air it out __come on_

_I can get you through a mighty long day_

_Soon as you go the text you I'm gonna write is gonna say…_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_What's my name, what's my name?_

_Not everybody knows how to work my body_

_knows how to make me want it_

_But boy you stay up on it_

_You got that something that keeps me so off balance_

_Baby you're a challenge, lets explore your talent_

_Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go along with a girl like me_

_Hey boy, I really wanna be with you_

_Cause you just my type_

_Ooh na na na na_

_I need a boy to take it over_

_looking for a guy to put in work, uh_

_oooooh, oooooh_

_Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go along with a girl like me_

_Hey boy, I really wanna be with you_

_Cause you just my type_

_Ooh na na na na_

_I need a boy to take it over_

_looking for a guy to put in work, uh_

_oooooh, oooooh_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_What's my name, what's my name?_

_Baby you got me, aint nowhere that I'd be_

_Then with your arms around me_

_Back and forth you rock me_

_So I surrender, to every word you whisper_

_Every door you enter, I will let you in_

_Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go along with a girl like me_

_Hey boy, I really wanna be with you_

_Cause you just my type_

_Ooh na na na na_

_I need a boy to take it over_

_looking for a guy to put in work, uh_

_oooooh, oooooh_

_You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out_

_Thats why you take me, way past the point of turning me on_

_You bout to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_Ooh na na, what's my name?_

_What's my name, what's my name?_

_Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go along with a girl like me_

_Hey boy, I really wanna be with you_

_Cause you just my type_

_Ooh na na na na_

_I need a boy to take it over_

_looking for a guy to put in work, uh_

_oooooh, oooooh_

_Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go along with a girl like me _

_Hey boy I really wanna be with you cause your just my type ooh na na na na _

_I need a boy to take it over, looking for a guy put in work uh Ooh... Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh..._

Rosalie had an amazing voice. We moved around on what little space we had. But of course, the clumsy me returned to earth and I fell off the desk. My vampire fiancee caught me in his arms and I smiled at him gratefully. All the senior citizens of Forks were up and dancing around. An old lady was in her underwear and bra, prancing around the room with many horny 70 year olds following her. Once again I shuddered. The electricity had returned and almost every single adult was dancing to the music on Alice's iPod. Just Dance by Lady Gaga came on and what looked to be a 65 year old man jumped up on the desk and began stripping.

He was down to his boxers and shirt when he ripped the shirt off his body and began to swing it in the air. Many of the women were cheering him on and the Cullens and I were in the corner laughing. Jasper and Alice still had not returned from their um...activity. Emmett and Rosalie were grinding against each other while listening to Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. Who knew that Alice loved Lady Gaga? Edward was sitting on the piano trying to compose a new song while I was standing behind him with my hands on his shoulders. It was funny...and hot at how mad he got while he got angry at himself for hitting the wrong note. He took me by surprise and pulled me onto his lap. I had not regained my oxygen level when suddenly his lips crashed onto mine. My fingers tangled into his hair and his arms went around my waist, pulling me closer. We pulled apart about 2 minutes later, both of us trying to steady our breathing. Who knew you could have so much fun in a soup kitchen? Suddenly, the front door burst open. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE!" Screamed an all too familiar voice. Spoke too soon.

**A/N: Soooo, what did you think? What didn't you think? Did you like it? I hope you did! Who do you think the mystery intruder is? Review and let me know what you think. Next chapter will be something new. Please tell me what game the gang should play next. I'm torn between 'I Never' or 'Truth or Dare'. Please tell me what I should do! Oh, the next chapter for my other story 'The Last Chapter' should be up by maybe tomorrow or Tuesday. That's just a heads up for any of you who are reading that story. If not, then it doesn't apply to you. But I do ask that you read it and give it a shot. Oh well, that is your decision, not mine. Hope you all have a wonderful week!**


	7. I Have Never And a Drunk Bella to Match

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter for this story. The Walmart punishments should wrap up within the next one or two chapters. In this chapter, the Cullens begin to play 'I Have Never', which should last more chapters than I had thought of. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing Twilight related.**

_Previously:_

_**Bella POV:**_

_He was down to his boxers and shirt when he ripped the shirt off his body and began to swing it in the air. Many of the women were cheering him on and the Cullens and I were in the corner laughing. Jasper and Alice still had not returned from their um...activity. Emmett and Rosalie were grinding against each other while listening to Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. Who knew that Alice loved Lady Gaga? Edward was sitting on the piano trying to compose a new song while I was standing behind him with my hands on his shoulders. It was funny...and hot at how mad he got while he got angry at himself for hitting the wrong note. He took me by surprise and pulled me onto his lap. I had not regained my oxygen level when suddenly his lips crashed onto mine. My fingers tangled into his hair and his arms went around my waist, pulling me closer. We pulled apart about 2 minutes later, both of us trying to steady our breathing. Who knew you could have so much fun in a soup kitchen? Suddenly, the front door burst open. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE!" Screamed an all too familiar voice. Spoke too soon.  
_

_End_

* * *

**Edward POV:**

"I cannot tell you how infuriated I am at the six of you. Dancing and karaoke in a soup kitchen? Really? What the hell were you all thinking? No, wait, let me rephrase that. What weren't you thinking! I am so disappointed. The soup kitchen manager has banned you from ever coming there again! That not only embarrasses me, but you all as well. Now, seeing as you have gotten banned from every place we have tried to put you in as punishment, there is only one more place that I have for all of you." The voice commanded. Alice tried to look into the future, but said she got a headache because the adults kept changing their minds. I was getting blocked from everyone, so I didn't get anything either. "I have come to a decision. Since tomorrow is the day that you are aloud to talk to your mates for the first time in a few days, I am giving you all the day off to do whatever you want. But on Monday, you will go to work as dental assistants." Ah, there is the generous Esme we all know and love. **(A/N: No one guessed Esme. I think this was a surprise for all of you guys.) **I haven't worked in dental since the 1950's. I wonder what will happen.

Been there, done that. The only think that I was looking forward to right now was that I was going to be able to talk to Bella starting tomorrow. I began planning the whole day out. Lunch, then the-. My thoughts were interrupted by a vision. I looked at a grinning Alice as she stared off into nothing.

**********The Vision**********

All six of us were sitting in the dining room, across from our mates. Carlisle and Esme were gone on a one day trip to Alaska. Alice looked at all of us and went into the kitchen, only to come back two minutes later with six glasses. Reading her mind, I growled. No way was I going to allow Bella to play this! Although, it would be interesting to see her drunk. Alice placed 5 red glasses on the table and one clear one. "Okay, these are animal blood with vodka, and this one is just vodka. We are going to play I Never!" She squealed.

**********End Vision**********

"No way Alice! What if we get drunk? You saw what happened to Emmett last time! What happens if Bella gets drunk? Her father will hate me even more!" I began ranting. Alice cut me off with a glare. "Edward, we are all going to play, whether you like it or not. Now, I am just going to change Bella's outfit, and we will begin the game." Without acknowledging Bella's horrified look at the mention of changing outfits, Alice dragged my pouting fiancee up the stairs and into her room. Alice was blocking her thoughts from me, so I couldn't see what Bella was being forced into. "NO WAY IN HELL ALICE!" We all heard a loud scream. "Damn, Bella has a set of lungs on her." Emmett mumbled, covering his ears. I didn't pay attention though. I was still too busy looking at the door of Alice and Jasper's room. "Edward we will be down in less than 15 minutes, so stop staring at the door!" Alice screamed. I snapped out of my trance and sat in my chair, ready to be embarrassed. I could already hear what sort of things my sibling were planning on telling Bella while playing this. I would be so embarrassed that I would probably invent a new shade of red if I were able to blush.

Sure enough, Alice and Bella came down in 15 minutes. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor when I looked over at my angel. She was wearing short shorts that exposed her long- _Edward!_ I scolded myself. _Again, what can I do? I'm a guy! _She wore a tight blue tanktop and a short white cardigan and a black belt. She was perfect, and she was all mine. I went up to her and kissed her hard, saying all the things that I wasn't allowed to say until tomorrow. She smiled at me as I led her to the dining table. "Okay here are the rules. You have to say 'I have never' at the beginning of each statement. If you have done what the other has said they hadn't done, you have to drink. You can't team up against any person or persons. Whoever gets drunk first, loses. You can place bets on who you think will get drunk first. Oh, and have fun." Alice chirped.

We all nodded and took a glass. There was a bottle of blood mixed with vodka, and a bottle of plain vodka sitting in the middle of the table. "Let's go in a counterclockwise circle." Emmett said. I was surprised he knew what counterclockwise meant. "Wait, why counterclockwise? Why not just clockwise?" Jasper asked. "Because bro, clockwise is so common and boring. Do you want to be known as the common and boring Southern vampire? No, you don't. So we go counterclockwise, and that is final." Emmett said with so much authority in his voice, but you could detect humor mixed in too. I looked around. First up was Rosalie.

"Okay, I have never gotten drunk." Rosalie said. Everyone took a drink, except for me. "Ha! Ed, even Bella has gotten drunk before you!" I looked at her, shocked. When had she gotten drunk? She blushed from all the attention. "Okay, I was had just turned 17 in Phoenix. My friend Stacey had gotten me to play this game at the party, where I ended up getting drunk. They videotaped the whole thing, including the hangover, and posted it on YouTube." She ducked her head and I could just feel the heat radiating off of her. Jasper ran out of the room, only to return seconds later with his laptop. Bella groaned, realizing what he was doing. "What was it-" Bella cut Jasper off. "Bella Gets Drunk Part 1. Part 2 is the hangover." Alice giggled in excitement, both her and Emmett bouncing in anticipation. "Found it!" My brother exclaimed. Bella groaned and hid her face in my chest. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her, trying my best to comfort her as the video began.

**********Video**********

A 17 year old Bella danced across the screen. She was wearing a blue dress that came down to her knees, hugging her figure. Bella was wearing 2 inch heels and her hair was down past her shoulders. She was beautiful. Bella was dancing all over the room, screaming out lyrics and tripping over everything as she danced. **(A/N: Just Dance by Lady Gaga)**.

_Red One, Konvict_

_GaGa, oh-oh, eh_

_I've had a little bit too much (much)_

_All of the people start to rush (start to rush by)_

_How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man_

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone (phone)_

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance_

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh_

_How'd I turn my shirt inside out? (Inside outright)_

_Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say_

_And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh_

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm_

_Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance_

_Dance, dance, just, j-j-just_

As Bella continued to sing and dance, a tall girl focused the camera on her amused face. She had long, curly black hair and a pale face, almost as pale as Bella. "I know what you are thinking, that we don't look old enough to drink and all that, but most of us are 18 and above. Bella here is the baby of our group, and today is her birthday. So on the count of three, let's all sing her happy birthday. 1, 2, 3. Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear drunk Bella, Happy Birthday to you." She looked at Bella who was still dancing and singing and tripping in the background. She focused closer on Bella. "So Bells, how's your birthday going?" The girl, who I assumed was Stacey asked.

"It'ssss my berfday bitch, how do you think itssss going? Happy Berfday to meee!" Bella sang. She suddenly broke out into a fit of giggles, while she hiccuped in between each one. She fell off the bed while laughing and came to an abrupt stop. She began to pout. Seconds ticked by, and finally she began laughing again. She rolled over on the floor laughing and then hit her head on the leg of the bed. "Ow." She muttered, holding her head. Then the giggles erupted, followed by the hiccups. Stacey put the camera on herself again. "Part 2 will be up soon! Ciao!" And then the screen went blank.

**********End Video**********

I stood there, gaping at the computer. I had no idea that Bella could sing that well. Sure she had sung before, but it was usually a duet, and you could never pick out just one voice. "Wow, Bella I had no idea you could sing so well, even drunk." Alice said softly, trying to get her tomato red face back to its normal color. Bella muttered a quick 'thanks' and then ducked her head in my shoulder. I resumed the same position as earlier as Jasper searched for part 2. "Found it! It's pretty short though." We all shrugged and gestured for him to turn the video on. Everyone else was trying to hold in their laughter from watching drunk Bella, even me.

**********Video**********

17 year old Bella was sleeping on her bed. Stacey turned the camera on herself. "Let's see what damage drunk Bella did." And the camera showed Bella's room. Clothes and other items were all thrown across the floor. Many of her books had fallen off the shelves and some of the covers had been ripped off, probably from the tripping and dancing. Suddenly, a groan filled the speakers. The camera turned on to Bella, who had just gotten up. She was clutching her head and trying to turn away from the sun pouring through the window. "Wakey wakey Bells! How are you this fine morning?" Stacey said in a Southern accent. Jasper looked impressed. Bella groaned again. "I feel like shit. Can you get me some Tylenol and water please, then shut the damn window." Stacey nodded, still smiling at her hungover friend. She left the room, carrying the camera with her. Then she stopped. "Oh, Bella? How was your Happy Birthday?" She asked sweetly, her eyes wide with innocence. Bella glared at her. "Stacey, what was so happy about it? I got drunk and now I have a pounding headache. One more comment from you, and I'm not going to be the only one with a headache." Stacey looked amused, knowing Bella wouldn't even hurt a fly. "Bye!" Stacey screamed into the camera, before the screen went black.

**********End Video**********

That did it. Everyone burst out laughing at poor Bella. Her face turned a deep shade of red as she tried to glare at them and hide her embarrassment. I had never seen such an angry side of Bella. I found it very amusing. But I couldn't find it in myself to say that I didn't like it.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if you didn't get much out of drunk Bella. I'm planning on doing this game in a different format. Each chapter will have between 3-6 statements or whatever you want to call it. The reason I am not doing that many per chapter is because each statement or whatever you want to call it will have some sort of story behind it. Also, I want to have one big chapter at the end of this game that shows everyone hungover and the punishment for drinking. They will do some crazy stuff while being drunk and I hope you will enjoy it. Have a great week, and remember to review!**


	8. Emmett's Bachelor Party Part 1

******A/N: ****I know it seems that I have been having problems with updating, and I'm not going to lie, I have. It's just that my Interdisciplinary Unit (IDU) was just given to me. I have to create a website and do a whole lot of research. I know that I should be updating and all that, but it's really hard for me to focus on both updating and the project. If any of you people have had these IDUs, you know that they are a bitch. So I'm NOT going to put this story on hold, but I won't be updating as often. The project is due around the 10th of March, and from here until then, there may only be a chapter every two or so weeks. I'm truly sorry, but please don't give up on this story. I promise that once the project is done, I will focus on updating more and making the chapters better. Right now, I am going to give you all the next chapter. It's a bit shorter but I hope you enjoy it, and again I'm really sorry, don't hate me.**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. If I did, I would probably be a multi-millionare.**

_Previously:_

_******Edward POV:**_

_That did it. Everyone burst out laughing at poor Bella. Her face turned a deep shade of red as she tried to glare at them and hide her embarrassment. I had never seen such an angry side of Bella. I found it very amusing. But I couldn't find it in myself to say that I didn't like it._

_End_

* * *

******Alice POV (I bet you didn't see that coming):**

I looked at the clock. In 5...4...3...2...1. It was now exactly 12:00 am. We could now speak to our mates. Edward looked at the clock, as did Jasper and Emmett. They all grinned and swooped us up in a big kiss. "I love you, love." Edward, the romantic sap he is, said to his fiancee. I giggled as Bella turned a deep shade of red. Rosalie saw the exchange between the two of them and looked at Emmett. "Why can't you be more romantic, like Edward?" She complained. Emmett glared at Edward while Jasper stood watching, me in his arms. I looked toward the computer and laughed silently at Bella.

The video of her drunk was hilarious, and I had plans already to use it as blackmail. Edward, hearing my thoughts, growled at me and then turned to comfort Bella. Their relationship was something no one had ever seen before. There was love, passion, and caring in every look they exchanged. They both seemed to speak to each other, silently, just by looking into each other's eyes. I was very glad my brother had found someone as caring and compassionate as Bella. He had been alone for too long, and Bella was his soul mate. He was hers, and she was his. They both loved each other and I hoped that their relationship would last forever.

Edward looked at me after hearing my thoughts again and smiled. He looked back at Bella who was sitting in his lap, burying her pink face in his shoulder. His face broke out into the biggest grin I had ever seen him smile as he looked at her sweetly. She really meant everything to him. Jasper caught my eye and I smiled at him. 'I love you' he mouthed. I grinned. 'I love you too' I mouthed back, blowing a kiss in his direction. I turned back to everyone and saw them looking at Jasper and I. I looked down, feeling the need to blush, something that I had not felt in a long time. "Alright, enough mushy moments. Let's get back to the game!" Trust Emmett to ruin the moment.

Rosalie smacked him on his head and everyone laughed. He pouted. "Okay, I think that it's Alice's turn, right?" Rosalie said after whacking her husband. We nodded. "No cheating Alice." Bella warned. I, very maturely, stuck my tongue out at her. She giggled. I smiled and then spoke. "I have never...been to a strip club." The three boys drank, and we all turned to look at them, incredulous. "WHAT!" We all looked at our husbands/fiancee in anger. "Babe, let me explain!" Emmett pleaded to Rosalie. She waved him off. "Jazzy, how could you?" I said, pouting. I made my voice quiver so he would think that I was disappointed in him.

Edward snorted. I glared at him. Damn stupid mind reading engaged vampire brother. He rolled his eyes at me while I did the same him. "Darling..." Jasper said. I cut him off by giving him the 'talk to the hand'. He looked down ashamed. "Bella," Edward said. Oh, stupid conniving brother. That idiot was trying to dazzle his way in to speaking to her. I shook my head at Bella, silently telling her not to fall for his trap. She nodded so subtley that even I almost missed it. Bella looked at the pouting Edward in front of her. She closed her eyes and turned the other way. "Bella!" Edward whined. She just shook her head and motioned for Emmett and Jasper to start explaining.

"Okay, so it was 1935, the day before Rosie and I got married for the first time. It was my bachelor party, and we were all very bored, which is surprising since I was there." We all rolled our eyes. "Anyway, I was sitting around, drinking my glass of grizzly blood. Then, I was struck with and idea. I remembered an ad that I had seen somewhere in Italy for a vampire club. So, I told Eddie and Jazzy here about it." They both growled as they heard their nicknames. Emmett ignored them. "They said no. Then they left me with no choice. I grabbed both of these sissys here and dragged them to the club, all the way in Volterra. We ran there all the way, both of them were bitter about it. Jasper here because he had already had a wife, and Edward here because he was the lonely sour puss." Edward glared at him. Was it just me, or was there a lot of growls and glares today? Emmett continued. "Anyway, we saw this big ass building hidden in a forest. It was the club. We had arrived."

**A/N: So that's this chapter. Next chapter will be up in about two weeks. (Read the author's note at the top.) It will be the tale of the strip club and all that jazz. Hope you liked it, sorry again it was really short. Review!**


	9. Emmett's Bachelor Party Part 2

******A/N: Hey, I have nothing new to say. Other than I'm not impressed with the small amount of reviews I'm getting per chapter. I'm not getting more than about 2 reviews per chapter, so I'm not really getting the inspiration to write. I would like to see that you actually enjoy the story, but if you don't, well I can't really do anything about that until you tell me what you don't like about it. Well, I don't control your actions, so I don't know what to say. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Review. Or you know, don't.**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. If I did, I would probably be a multi-millionare.**

_Previously:_

_******Alice: POV:**_

_"Okay, so it was 1935, the day before Rosie and I got married for the first time. It was my bachelor party, and we were all very bored, which is surprising since I was there." We all rolled our eyes. "Anyway, I was sitting around, drinking my glass of grizzly blood. Then, I was struck with and idea. I remembered an ad that I had seen somewhere in Italy for a vampire club. So, I told Eddie and Jazzy here about it." They both growled as they heard their nicknames. Emmett ignored them. "They said no. Then they left me with no choice. I grabbed both of these sissys here and dragged them to the club, all the way in Volterra. We ran there all the way, both of them were bitter about it. Jasper here because he had already had a wife, and Edward here because he was the lonely sour puss." Edward glared at him. Was it just me, or was there a lot of growls and glares today? Emmett continued. "Anyway, we saw this big ass building hidden in a forest. It was the club. We had arrived."  
_

_End_

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I was slightly frightened and irritated at the same time. Frightened because I honestly was scared to hear what ridiculous things had happened at the strip club. And I was irritated because I knew what was going to happen to MY Edward in this story. Alice, Rose and I were all ignoring the boys, but listening to their story. Emmett looked at us and began talking, but I could hear the pleaing in his voice, directed to Rosalie.

"I went up to the enterance, with these two behind me, and then we saw none other than Felix and Demetri being the security guards. As soon as we were within ear shot, they turned in our direction. We walked up to them and they immediately let us in, you know, 'cause Carlisle has connections with the Volturi. We heard a few profanities yelled around, since we were getting into the 'hot new club' first. There were a bunch of hot, sexy...chairs there." Emmett corrected himself when he saw Rosalie's icy glare. I stifled a giggle. I had a feeling that Emmett would be getting a lot of those tonight. And I also had a feeling that I would be sending a lot of those glares, just not at Emmett. "Okay, so we walked into the club and I saw a karaoke sign up sheet." Oh god, I could already tell I wouldn't be liking this.

"Anyway" Jasper took Emmett's place in story telling. "Emmett here signed the three of us up to do one song. I didn't see which one though. So we all went to the bar and got blood alcohol, which Emmett calls bloodahol." "Clever right?" Emmett grinned. We all shook our heads and Jasper continued. "So we were drinking our _bloodahol _when these three girls walk up to us. They introduced themselves as Katie, Olivia and Victoria. They begin flirting with us, and we are all here looking completely mortified. Suddenly we see this short pudgy guy come up. 'Okay guys and gals. As you all may know, we have a bachelor party going on right know.' he had said in a New York accent. Then he looked towards the three of us, but we realized that he was looking at the girls in front of us. 'Would Katie, Olivia and Victoria please come up to the stage?' We all looked at each other with wide eyes, 'cause we knew where this was heading. The three girls went backstage and changed into the shortest skirt and tiniest bra I had ever seen in my life. Anyway, the music came on and we all silently groaned, but looked up on stage. The three girls were looking at us with hunger in their eyes as they sang." **(A/N: S&M by Rihanna)**.

_Na na na na _

_Come on _

_Na na na na _

_Come on _

_Na na na na na _

_Come on _

_Na na na na _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_Na na na na _

_Come on _

_Na na na na _

_Come on _

_Na na na na na _

_Come on _

_Na na na na _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_Na na na na _

_Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it _

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_But chains and whips excite me _

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it _

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_But chains and whips excite me _

_Na na na na _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it (Na na na) _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it _

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh) _

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it _

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_But chains and whips excite me _

_Na na na na _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it (Na na na) _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it _

_S-S-S & M-M-M _

_S-S-S & M-M-M _

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on _

_It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong _

_And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah _

_I like it-like it _

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it _

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_But chains and whips excite me _

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it _

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_But chains and whips excite me _

_Na na na na _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it (Na na na) _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it _

_Come on, come on, come on _

_I like it-like it _

_S-S-S & M-M-M _

_S-S-S & M-M-M _

_S-S-S & M-M-M _

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

"By the time they are done singing, we are all drunk and they are in our laps. Suddenly, they lunge at us and start attacking our mouths. We, being the drunk idiots we are, continue to make out with them. I tried to push them away once I realized what was going on. But no, stupid persistent vampire strippers kept death grips on us. Finally I got Olivia off of me and I looked at the clock. It read 3 a.m. I gasped and then hit Jasper and Emmett. The wedding was in less than 10 hours! They stopped making out with the girls and then looked at the clock. Then they realized what they had been doing and we ran out of the bar with looks of horror on our faces, and we never entered another club again." Edward finished. Alice, Rosalie and I were all giving the boys our iciest glares. They all cowered back into the sofa, scared. Edward's head was hung in shame, as was Jasper's. Emmett was sitting there at Rosalie's feet, trying to get her to talk to him. No luck buddy. The girls and I looked at each other, and nodded. We all got up, ignoring the boys. I led Alice and Rosalie to Edward's room and pulled out a lacy red bra I had hidden there, grinning as the plan formed in my head. Rosalie and Alice smirked, thinking the same thing. The boys were out for a hell of a night.

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry this took so long! I think that writer's block is a bitch. I am typing as I do my homework. I hope you all liked this chapter and I am so incredibly sorry it took so long for me to update. 'The Last Chapter' will be updated within the next week, in Jasper's POV, I promise! Don't worry, I am finally back!**


	10. The Surprise

******A/N: I am happy. That is all. More reviews = happy writer. Sorry I've been so slow on updating, allergy season finally hit our house. Actually just me. It sucks. Anyway, I have come up with a new story. Read until the last Author's Note at the end for the summary and such. Happy reading. Review.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Neither do you. Unless you are Stephenie Meyer, which I highly doubt.**

_Previously:_

_******Bella POV:**_

_"By the time they are done singing, we are all drunk and they are in our laps. Suddenly, they lunge at us and start attacking our mouths. We, being the drunk idiots we are, continue to make out with them. I tried to push them away once I realized what was going on. But no, stupid persistent vampire strippers kept death grips on us. Finally I got Olivia off of me and I looked at the clock. It read 3 a.m. I gasped and then hit Jasper and Emmett. The wedding was in less than 10 hours! They stopped making out with the girls and then looked at the clock. Then they realized what they had been doing and we ran out of the bar with looks of horror on our faces, and we never entered another club again." Edward finished. Alice, Rosalie and I were all giving the boys our iciest glares. They all cowered back into the sofa, scared. Edward's head was hung in shame, as was Jasper's. Emmett was sitting there at Rosalie's feet, trying to get her to talk to him. No luck buddy. The girls and I looked at each other, and nodded. We all got up, ignoring the boys. I led Alice and Rosalie to Edward's room and pulled out a lacy red bra I had hidden there, grinning as the plan formed in my head. Rosalie and Alice smirked, thinking the same thing. The boys were out for a hell of a night.  
_

_End_

* * *

**Edward POV:**

My evil, conniving, beautiful fiancee had a plan, and I was scared to death. Well not exactly death, seeing that I was already dead. But I was really scared. I knew that I should be worried because both Alice and Rosalie were hiding their thoughts from me while my brothers and I were as confused as hell. I didn't know what to do! "What are they planning Edward?" Jasper asked excited, sensing the girls' emotions. Now I was really scared. Trust me, it's not that easy to scare a 109 year old vampire. I heard giggling from upstairs and immediately went into auto-pilot mode, focusing only on the sweet sound of Bella's laughter. I smiled as warmth spread through my body. It brought out happiness within me and- "Edward!" Jasper yelled at me, sensing my happiness...and lust. I smiled at him sheepishly as he rolled his eyes and Emmett burst out laughing. "Okay boys!" Chimed three angelic voices.

I looked up the stairs and stared at Alice and Rosalie questioningly. The three girls were all wearing long bathrobes. Alice wore a hot pink, Rosalie wore bright red, and Bella. Bella wore the most enchanting shade of blue that I couldn't help but stare at her beauty. And I couldn't tell what their plan was because once again, their minds were blocked! I groaned internally. I didn't know if I would like this plan or not. I sniffed the air and the slightest hint of Victoria's Secret hit my nose. No, I don't shop there, Alice dragged me there one time about 20 years ago and I never again entered the store again...

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in my room reading a book when I heard music blasting from Alice and Jasper's room. I groaned as I recognized that annoying song **(A/N: Blow by Kesha)**._

Back door cracked

We don't need a key

We get in for free

No VIP sleaze

Drink that kool-aid

Follow my lead

Now you're one of us

You're coming with me

It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down

This place about to-

Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out

This place about to blow

Blow

This place about to blow

Blow

This place about to blow

Blow

This place about to blow

Blow

This place about to-

Now what (What)

We're taking control

We get what we want

We do what you don't

Dirt and glitter cover the floor

We're pretty and sick

We're young and we're bored (Ha)

It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out

This place about to-

Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around

_I burst through the door before I heard anymore music. There I almost screamed when Alice and Rosalie attacked me. They both jumped on me and I was taken aback. Rosalie grabbed my face. _

_"Now Edward," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice "Edward, drive Alice and I to the mall, carry our bags, or you will never see either of your precious cars ever again." _

_I nodded, actually a bit scared of my sisters. They both squealed and I covered my ears. Loud obnoxious demanding vampire- _

_"Eddie! Let's go!" Alice shouted. "Don't call me that." I mumbled half-hearted, as I followed my sisters to the car. _

_By the time I actually got in the mall, I was used to loud singing, slutty dance moves, and annoying sisters. As soon as I stepped into the mall, I tried making a mad dash for my car. Stupid future seeing pixie saw it and grabbed my arm. _

_"Fine, we will be nice to you. Only one store okay?" Rosalie said, looking at me in the eyes. I nodded and followed them, not knowing where we were going._

_"Hell no!" I all but screamed as we came to a stop in front of the bright pink store. _

_"No complaining!" Alice and Rosalie sang together as they dragged me into the store. _

_I shied away from the posters of women modeling underwear all over the walls. Everywhere I looked there was lace and ugh. I shivered. I preferred to be at home, reading a book or playing the piano rather than stuck in a frilly store filled with girls trying to get guys' attention. _

_"Edward, hold these please!" My sisters said as they threw a bunch of pink lace at me. I looked around and saw a guy looking at me. He walked up to me and smirked. _

_"Must be nice shopping with the ladies. You are one lucky man." Brad, I could tell from his thoughts, was waggling his eyebrows at me. I grimaced. _

_"Those are my sisters. I don't have a girlfriend or anything, I'm not remotely interested in this crap." I said truthfully. _

_Brad looked at me as if I had grown fourteen heads and one of them started to speak Swahili. He rolled his eyes at me and walked away. _

_"Go pay for those Edward." Alice whispered under her breath. I mumbled a few rated PG-13 words at her and walked to the check out desk where a 17 year old was checking me out. _

_"Well hello there." Sheila, the girl, said trying to sound seductive. I held back a grimace. _

_"My shift is done in ten minutes, maybe we can go out for some fun afterwards." She said, winking at me, but it looked more as if she had a diseased eye. _

_"You know this is the check out desk right? It's where you check out the clothes, not the customers." I said acidly. I walked out of the store, throwing a 50 dollar bill on the desk, which I knew left a huge amount of change. Alice and Rosalie were looking at me with anger as I turned my back on them, the check out desk girl, and the bright pink store full of lace._

_End Flashback_

I could almost guess what kind of plans my sisters and fiancee had conjured up. Fashion show, asking opinions on new articles of clothing, modeling the clothes. Been there, done that. But not with Bella. I think that this could be a ver interesting experience for the both of us. I internally smirked. I wasn't going to admit it, but I had seen some lace hidden at the bottom of my drawer and I could only guess who that belonged too, but I knew. I also knew that Bella knew that I knew what was there, but I knew she knew that I wouldn't say or do anything about it. Even I hadn't expected her to say or do anything about it, and now that she was, I feared for my sanity. I could tell that Jasper and Emmett were nervous too. They had smelt the scent of Victoria's Secret and had been drowned in lust. I remember the time they had walked into the store for the first time...

_Flashback_

_"Boys! We are all going to Victoria's Secret, including you Edward. I know that you have bad experience in the past, but just forget about it, okay?" Alice demanded._

_"In the past? Alice that was last week!" I cried. She rolled her eyes and loaded the hypnotized Jasper and Emmett into the car. I shied away from their thoughts. They were picturing their respective others...in underwear...and much less._

_"Can you at least attempt to control your vile thoughts!" I shouted at the two of them._

_"Prude." They scoffed. They were silent the entire time there. As soon as we arrived in the mall, Alice and Rosalie and Jasper and Emmett walked into Victoria's Secret. The boys looked as if they were in heaven. I'm sure I looked as if I were in hell._

_The minute they saw the shelves, they grabbed a whole arm full of undergarments and threw them at Alice and Rosalie. _

_"Try these on!" They commanded, bouncing in excitement. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the store, hopefully for the last time._

_End Flashback_

"Here are the rules." Rosalie said, looking at the three of us. "You can only look, no touch." Said Alice, confident, mostly directing it to Emmett. "And you have to endure the entire show before you show any kind of physical or verbal reaction towards any of us, okay?" My Bella said fiercely. We all nodded. The girls looked at each other while Jasper, Emmett and I all looked at each other. "What do you think they are planning? I can't read their minds, so I don't know anything." I said, my voice soft. They both shrugged and turned towards the girls. As soon as the girls, more importantly Bella, entered my line of vision, my jaw dropped so low that I thought it would have touched the floor. Alice and Rosalie's thoughts flooded my mind, letting my know something very important. I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. And I couldn't believe that it was Bella who came up with it.

**A/N: So? Does this deserve a review? I sure hope so. Well if you read the Author's Note at the top of this chapter, you know that I am in the middle of writing another story. It's just a one-shot that is Charlie's POV on Bella visiting him every summer and then coming to live with him and how she has grown up. It goes all the way up until her wedding day. Let me know if I should post it. If not, then I guess no one wants to read it. If you think this chapter was good, review. If not, review...just tell me what you did or didn't like :)**


	11. My Winner

******A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Thank you, and happy reading! Sorry times a million and one for such a late update. I hope you can forgive me. Testing has been a bitch, but summer vacation is in two weeks!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Neither do you. Unless you are Stephenie Meyer, which I highly doubt.**

_Previously:_

_******Edward POV:**_

_"Here are the rules." Rosalie said, looking at the three of us. "You can only look, no touch." Said Alice, confident, mostly directing it to Emmett. "And you have to endure the entire show before you show any kind of physical or verbal reaction towards any of us, okay?" My Bella said fiercely. We all nodded. The girls looked at each other while Jasper, Emmett and I all looked at each other. "What do you think they are planning? I can't read their minds, so I don't know anything." I said, my voice soft. They both shrugged and turned towards the girls. As soon as the girls, more importantly Bella, entered my line of vision, my jaw dropped so low that I thought it would have touched the floor. Alice and Rosalie's thoughts flooded my mind, letting my know something very important. I just couldn't believe what I was seeing. And I couldn't believe that it was Bella who came up with it._

_End_

* * *

**Alice POV:**

Bella was a freaking genius. As soon as I looked into the future and saw what she was going to say, I knew that she was meant to be a Cullen. I had quickly and quietly filled Rose in on the plan, and she smirked. "Nice plan Alice" she said to me as Bella was in the bathroom and Rose and I were changing. I looked at her and then towards the bathroom where my almost sister in law was. "Um, Rosalie, Bella came up with that plan." I told her. I swear her jaw dropped a bit. "Bella" she repeated, her eyes wide with shock. We both turned to the bathroom with proud looks on our faces as the mastermind exited my bathroom. We were all wearing fluffy robes, Bella in blue, Rose in red, and I was in hot pink. Underneath we were wearing what we had recently acquired from my friend, Victoria's Secret.

We walked down the stairs and explained all the rules to the boys, mostly Emmett. I knew that my poor Jasper would get hit the most, as I knew that lust would be pouring out of every ounce in the boys' bodies. I looked at Rose and nodded. She walked over to the lights and dimmed them, turning on the radio. After a few seconds of silence, we finally got a song **(A/N: Dirty Dancer by Enrique Iglesias and Usher)**.

_This is for the dirty girls_

_All around the world_

_Here we go_

_Dirty dirty dancer_

_'Nother day, 'nother night_

_And she acting like she don't sleep_

_She's a five when she drinks_

_But she's a ten when she's on top of me_

_She don't want love she just wanna touch_

_She's a greedy girl to never get enough_

_She don't wanna love she just wanna touch_

_Got all the moves that make you get it up_

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_

_Never ever lonely_

_She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer_

_You'll never be her only_

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_

_Never ever lonely_

_She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer_

_You'll never be her only_

_It's a game_

_That she plays_

_She can win with her eyes closed_

_It's insane how she tames_

_She can turn you to an animal_

_She don't want love she just wanna touch_

_She's a greedy girl to never get enough_

_She don't wanna love she just wanna touch_

_She's got all the moves that make you give it up_

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_

_Never ever lonely_

_She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer_

_You'll never be her only_

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_

_Never ever lonely_

_She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer_

_You'll never be her only_

_Never be her only_

_She never satisfied_

_You better do it right_

_Before you're lonely_

_No, she's never satisfied_

_You better do it right_

_Before you're lonely_

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_

_Never ever lonely_

_She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer_

_You'll never be her only_

_She's a dirty dirty dancer dirty dirty dancer,_

_Never ever lonely_

_She's a dirty dirty dancer, dirty dirty dancer_

_You'll never be her only_

_You'll never be her only_

_The girl don't stop_

_Dirty dancer_

_The girl don't stop_

_The girl don't stop_

_Dirty dancer_

_The girl don't stop_

_The girl don't stop_

_Dirty dancer_

_The girl don't stop_

_The girl don't stop_

All throughout the song, the girls and I were parading up and down the hallway, modeling different underwear. All throughout the song, the boys' jaws were practically on the floor, and I could tell that they were trying the damn hardest not to get up and jump the three of us. Edward was in pain not only from seeing Bella, but hearing the lust in the other nutheads' minds, and Jasper was in pain because he had his own lust, multiplied by three. Poor boys. After modeling about what seemed like one hundred outfits, ranging from underwear to pajamas and from skinny jeans and form fitting shirts to small dresses and shorts, Emmett burst. "That's it! I can't take this shit anymore. You are too tempting for your own good!" With that being said, he took Rosalie upstairs and we heard the door lock click. We all grimaced as we could hear their...um...activities. Now Jasper and Edward were left.

Bella went back to the room to discuss another plan. She looked at me and wrote one word down on a piece of paper, knowing the boys were listening. I blocked my mind as I read it. "Bikini." What a genius. Bella and I got ready and stepped outside, just for a great finale song to start **(A/N: Run The World Girls by Beyonce)**.

_Some of them men think they freak this like we do_

_But no they don't_

_Make your checks come at they neck,_

_Disrespect us no they won't_

_Boy don't even try to touch this_

_Boy this beat is crazy_

_This is how they made me_

_Houston, Texas baby_

_This goes out to all my girls_

_That's in the club rocking the latest_

_Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later_

_I think I need a barber_

_None of these can fade me_

_I'm so good with this,_

_I remind you I'm so good with this_

_Boy im just playing, come here baby_

_Hope you still like me, pay me_

_My persuasion can build a nation_

_Endless power, our love we can devour_

_You'll do anything for me_

_Who run the world? Girls!_

_Who run the world? Girls!_

_Who run the world? Girls!_

_Who run the world? Girls!_

_Who run this motha? Girls!_

_Who run this motha? Girls!_

_Who run this motha? Girls!_

_Who run this motha? Girls!_

_Who run the world? Girls!_

_Who run the world? Girls!_

_Who run the world? Girls!_

_Who run the world? Girls!_

_It's hot up in here_

_DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back_

_I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world_

_Have me raise a glass for the college grads_

_Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is_

_You can't hold me_

_I broke my 9 to 5 and copped my check_

_This goes out to all the women getting it in,_

_Get on your grind_

_To the other men that respect what I do_

_Please accept my shine_

_Boy you know you love it_

_How we're smart enough to make these millions_

_Strong enough to bare the children_

_Then get back to business_

_See, you better not play me_

_Don't come here baby_

_Hope you still like me_

_Pay me!_

_My persuasion can build a nation_

_Endless power_

_Our love we can devour_

_You'll do anything for me_

"I give up!" Well that was the last voice I expected. Edward. He grabbed Bella and ran her up the stairs to his room. I knew they were not going to do what Rose and Emmett were doing, but let me tell you, they were pretty damn close to it. Trust me. I smirked at Jasper and went over to him. I plopped myself in his lap and gave him a big kiss. "My winner." I said softly.

**A/N: So? What do you think? Was it worthy of a review or not? Sorry if it is short, I just don't have much that I want to put in chapters. I usually just try and expand off that one or two idea(s). Did my expansions work?**


	12. Kidnapped!

******A/N: I know I'm a bitch and haven't updated in forever, but I don't have a lot of time and don't get many reviews per chapter, so I don't get the motivation to write. This is kind of a teaser chapter and I will try my hardest to get a real chapter up ASAP. This chapter however is important in understanding what happens next chapter, so please be patient with me. You guys are awesome and I love you so much!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Neither do you. Unless you are Stephenie Meyer, which I highly doubt.**

_Previously:_

_******Alice POV:**_

_"I give up!" Well that was the last voice I expected. Edward. He grabbed Bella and ran her up the stairs to his room. I knew they were not going to do what Rose and Emmett were doing, but let me tell you, they were pretty damn close to it. Trust me. I smirked at Jasper and went over to him. I plopped myself in his lap and gave him a big kiss. "My winner." I said softly.  
_

_End_

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I don't know what the hell happened. One minute, I was feeling like a tramp, parading around in the Cullens' living room with Alice and Rose in bra and panties from Victoria's Secret. The next thing I know, after seeing a blur, I am whisked into the arms of my handsome vampire fiancee and I am rushed upstairs. Now I am sitting on Edward's bed in nothing but my undergarments, with Edward pressed against the door, across the room, both debating whether he should let me out of the room or not. He had a hungry look in his eyes, so I was pretty sure that I wasn't leaving this room any time in the near future.

About 4 hours later, I woke up...alone. Was it all a dream? I looked around me and saw everything neatly put together, unlike when I had fallen asleep. Edward had been so close to giving in to my wish, but stopped himself because he claimed he didn't want to hurt me. "Edward?" I called out, my voice shaking. Not a minute later, he opened the door and smiled. "Hey, you fell asleep so we all started playing Truth or Dare. Why don't you clean up and then come join us? We didn't even start actually, Emmett just got his dare to streak around the park. He didn't do it yet." I made a face. "I don't exactly want to see Emmett naked." He laughed and I suddenly heard thunderous footsteps coming towards the room. The door opened to reveal a shocked Emmett.

"What? You mean you don't want any of this?" He had a mock pout on his face. I giggled and shook my head. "I thought we were like this Bells," he said, twisting his middle and pointer fingers. I held up the two fingers, but separated. I could hear everyone laughing at the situation, Edward shaking under me with silent laughter. "Fine then, I'll show you what you're missing." He spun and turned on the stereo in the room, flipped to the radio and grinned. He stood up on the bed, shooing us off and began to dance with the song **(A/N: Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5)**.

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_Then aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away, make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me till you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_You want the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like jagger_

_I don't need try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like jagger_

He sang for about a minute when suddenly Rosalie rushed to the stereo and turned it off. "Hey, Rosie, what did you do that for? That's my jaaaam!" He screamed, the poor windows rattled in protest. "So, Bellyboo." He said, sitting on the bed, both hands under his neck, his chin resting in his palms. I went and sat next to him in the same position. "So, Emmyboo." I mocked. He rolled his eyes but said nothing. "Do you think you could give our relationship another chance?" He pouted. Alice bursted out laughing and Edward did too, seconds after reading her mind and seeing the vision. "No." I responded immediately. He pouted and then suddenly grabbed me in his arms and ran to the door. He turned around to the Cullens and said, "You will remember this day as the day that you almost caught Emmett Cullen! See you later bitches!" And with that, he took off. I could see Edward running after me, but I shook my head. "Come and find me." I said lowly, knowing he could hear. He turned around and walked back. "Oh shit!" Emmett yelled. I turned around but ended up hitting my head against his chin. "Ow, shit!" I yelled, before I fell unconscious.

**A/N: Was it worthy of a review? Show me some love please :) If you can identify what movie the underlined sentence is from, you get a sneak peek at the next chapter!**


	13. And So The Games Begin

******A/N: I know I'm a bitch and haven't updated in forever, but I don't have a lot of time and don't get many reviews per chapter, so I don't get the motivation to write. This is kind of a teaser chapter and I will try my hardest to get a real chapter up ASAP. This chapter however is important in understanding what happens next chapter, so please be patient with me. You guys are awesome and I love you so much!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Neither do you. Unless you are Stephenie Meyer, which I highly doubt.**

_Previously:_

_******Bella POV:**_

_He sang for about a minute when suddenly Rosalie rushed to the stereo and turned it off. "Hey, Rosie, what did you do that for? That's my jaaaam!" He screamed, the poor windows rattled in protest. "So, Bellyboo." He said, sitting on the bed, both hands under his neck, his chin resting in his palms. I went and sat next to him in the same position. "So, Emmyboo." I mocked. He rolled his eyes but said nothing. "Do you think you could give our relationship another chance?" He pouted. Alice bursted out laughing and Edward did too, seconds after reading her mind and seeing the vision. "No." I responded immediately. He pouted and then suddenly grabbed me in his arms and ran to the door. He turned around to the Cullens and said, "You will remember this day as the day that you almost caught Emmett Cullen! See you later bitches!" And with that, he took off. I could see Edward running after me, but I shook my head. "Come and find me." I said lowly, knowing he could hear. He turned around and walked back. "Oh shit!" Emmett yelled. I turned around but ended up hitting my head against his chin. "Ow, shit!" I yelled, before I fell unconscious._

_End_

* * *

**Emmett POV:**

I was in shit. Deep double shit. Terrible triple shit. And I'm pretty sure my facial expressions showed that. "Emmett! I'm going to kill you!" Quadruple shit. I ran around the house, trying to get a furious Edward off my tail. Nada. Stupid Cullen had to be faster than shit. I think that was going to be my new word of the day. Yesterday it was circumlocution. Ironic right? Oh shit, Edward was catching up to me. "Boys!" We heard a furious voice shout. Quintuple shit. Esme. We halted and looked at her, a furious expression on her face, hands on her hips, the typical "I'm pissed as shit" mom look. Then she smiled. What. The. Hell? "If you are going to kill each other, at least do it outside, I just finished cleaning." Ah, Esme. Gotta love mommy.

"EMMETT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Oh holy shit. I ran for my dear life cupping my balls because they sure as hell didn't feel very safe with scary-as-hell Eddie running behind me. I turned around to see him scowling at me. And that mind reading shit is getting old too. What do I do now? Shit. Block my thoughts! _Um, Rosalie naked. Oh yeah, he should leave me alone now. _I turned around and saw him frowning and grimacing. I started laughing and turned around when he sped up. I ran, not bothering to turn and look ahead of me - only to run into a big ass tree. "Mother f-" "Emmett!" Esme screeched from in the house. "Language!" I saw my brother smirking at me. "Aw, is poor little Emmy bear alright? I'm sure that collision knocked out that last few IQ points you have in there." "Edward! Stop picking on your brother!"

"BOYS! Get your asses back in here now!" Damn it. There was the one force that made me scared shitless. Alice. The four foot eleven inch pixie was damn scary. Edward and I looked at each other and ran back into the house to see everyone sitting in a circle. Shit. That meant another game was coming on. Edward ran to go check on Bella while she just slapped his hand away, snapping that she was fine. "Okay everyone, Esme and Carlisle have decided to join us on our little game this time. Since Emmett's plan to kidnap Bella was foiled, we are all going to play Truth or Dare!" She did that weird thing where she spun in a circle while jumping and clapping. I never understood her. "Since Bella just recovered from her - episode - Bella why don't you go first?" Alice turned to my human sister.

"Okay um, Rosalie. Truth or dare?" Se seemed to think about his decision carefully, then chose dare. "I dare you to give Jasper a lap dance." They both looked horrified while the rest of the Cullen clan was laughing. "It's either that, or you have to eat a full day's worth of human food." Bella added. Damn she was pretty evil. "Turn on the music." She grumbled. Jasper's eyes widened. Not that I wasn't jealous of Jasper, but this was too funny to pass up. The music turned on and Rosalie started dancing **(Get Sexy by Sugababes)**.

_Hey,_

_Yeah,_

_Hey,_

_Yeah._

_When I'm walkin' down the street, they say "hey sexy!",_

_When I'm dancin' in the club, they say "hey sexy!",_

_When I'm drivin' in my car, or I'm standin' at the bar, _

_It don't matter where I are, they say "hey sexy!",_

_Silly boys, they lovin' me so much,_

_Silly boys, you can look but you can't touch,_

_Silly boys, I ain't got no time to talk,_

_Silly boys, just shut up and watch me walk!_

_Cause I'm too sexy in this club, too sexy in this club,_

_So sexy it hurts._

_If you feel sexy in this club, then go head toast it up, and get down, let's get sexy right now!_

_Get sexy right now._

_Get sexy right now._

_Get sexy right now._

_When I'm shoppin' with my girls, they say "hey sexy!",_

_In a two-piece at the beach, they say "hey sexy!",_

_Wanna put me on they arms, so they maximize the charms, cause I'm shinin' like a star, yeah I'm so sexy._

_Silly boys, they lovin' me so much,_

_Silly boys, you can look but you can't touch,_

_Silly boys, I ain't got no time to talk,_

_Silly boys, just shut up and watch me walk!_

_Cause I'm too sexy in this club, too sexy in this club,_

_So sexy it hurts._

_If you feel sexy in this club, then go head toast it up, and get down, let's get sexy right now!_

_Get sexy right now._

_Get sexy right now._

_Get sexy right now._

_If I had a dime, for every single time, these boys stop and stare, I'd be a billionaire!_

_If I had a dime, for every single time, these boys stop and stare, I'd be a billionaire!_

_Cause I'm too sexy in this club, too sexy in this club,_

_So sexy it hurts._

_If you feel sexy in this club, then go head toast it up, and get down, let's get sexy right now!_

_Get sexy right now. _

_Get sexy right now. _

_Get sexy right now._

I didn't really want to get into details because it was actually pretty awkward. They both had their eyes shut the entire time and Jasper kept clenching his fists, mumbling "Don't throw her off." It was actually kind of funny too. I wish Rose would do that to me tonight. But now was not the time to think about that. "Okay, my turn. Edward. Truth or dare?" Rose asked. "Dare?" He said carefully. She smiled wickedly. "I dare you to pretend like Dr. Soni from Carlisle's office and prank call Ms. Cope, telling her that her birth control prescription is ready for her to pick up." Edward smirked. "This is going to be fun." He grabbed to phone and quickly dialed the numbers, remembering to enter in the code to block the number. _Ring ring...1...2...3...4...Hello?_ Ms. Cope's voice filled the room. Since we were on speakerphone, we had to be quiet. "Hello, Ms. Sandy Cope? This is Dr. Soni from the Forks Medical Center. I have your birth control prescription ready for pick up." Edward mimicked the Indian doctor's voice perfectly. We all smiled. The games had just begun.

**A/N: Winter break is coming up soon, and I hope to update more often during the break. Sorry for the huge delay in updating, you all know how school is. Hope you will forgive me and continue reading. Reviews are like Emmett's lap dances ;)**


	14. Author's Note: I Need Help!

**A/N: While I am writing the next chapters of both of my current stories, I need help finding a story I had read a while ago. I don't know the whole summary, but this is what I remembered:**

****Rosalie wins the lottery, and a date with Edward Cullen. Since she is dating Emmett, she takes the money but gives the date to Bella, her friend who works at an orphanage called Twilight (I think).

**That's pretty much all I remember, I hope you guys know which story it is, but I don't know since I didn't remember much. Sorry, and I hope you guys know the story!**

**Also, I am changing my name to: IceQueen04**

**Please check out the new chapters of the stories as soon as I get a chance to upload them. Thanks for your support!**


	15. Sex And The Serenade

**A/N: Glad to see that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. Keep reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Simple as that.**

_Previously:_

_**Emmett POV:**_

_I didn't really want to get into details because it was actually pretty awkward. They both had their eyes shut the entire time and Jasper kept clenching his fists, mumbling "Don't throw her off." It was actually kind of funny too. I wish Rose would do that to me tonight. But now was not the time to think about that. "Okay, my turn. Edward. Truth or dare?" Rose asked. "Dare?" He said carefully. She smiled wickedly. "I dare you to pretend like Dr. Soni from Carlisle's office and prank call Ms. Cope, telling her that her birth control prescription is ready for her to pick up." Edward smirked. "This is going to be fun." He grabbed to phone and quickly dialed the numbers, remembering to enter in the code to block the number. Ring ring...1...2...3...4...Hello? Ms. Cope's voice filled the room. Since we were on speakerphone, we had to be quiet. "Hello, Ms. Sandy Cope? This is Dr. Soni from the Forks Medical Center. I have your birth control prescription ready for pick up." Edward mimicked the Indian doctor's voice perfectly. We all smiled. The games had just begun._

_End_

* * *

**Edward POV:**

Absolute silence. I couldn't even hear breathing on the other end of the line as the poor old secretary from Forks High School was stunned at the other end of the conversation. "Hello? Ms. Cope? Did you not hear me? I said I have your prescription for birth control here, ready for pick up." Still nothing. I was beginning to think that she had hung up on me. But I had definitely not expected words that flew out of her mouth. "Really? I am so happy. You see, Bob and I couldn't have sex until it was ready, and oh shoot. He needs his jumbo condoms too. I need to tell him to get those soon. Oh well, I will just tell him at work on Monday, and oh- sorry. When can I pick it up?" Silence.

Everyone was struggling not to burst out laughing and give ourselves away. "Oh wait a minute I'm sorry Ms. Cope, your prescription isn't ready, my mistake. I was looking at the name underneath it. My apologies Ms. Cope." I hung up and threw the phone on the couch, laughing. "Wait!" We all stopped laughing and looked at Bella. "Did she mean Bob as in Mr. Bob Banner? Our biology teacher? She did say work on Monday, so they work together, and Mr. Banner's the only Bob I remember working at school." We laughed again even harder at Bella's statement. "Oh my god, Mr. Banner and Ms. Cope are having sex!" Emmett gasped out. We all stopped laughing and looked each other, shuddering. Not an image we wanted to see.

"Okay, okay, my turn. Esme, truth or dare?" I asked my vampire mother. She smiled. "I think I will go with dare this time." Alice burst out laughing, already seeing my dare. "I dare you to pretend like Dr. Brooks from the hospital and call Mr. Banner, telling him that his order for 100 jumbo condoms is ready." She glared at me. She had hated Dr. Brooks since she flirted with Carlisle at the charity ball for the hospital, and now she couldn't stand the woman. "Why order them? Can't he just pick them up from a pharmacy?" Emmett asked. Carlisle shook his head. "He probably got the extra protection ones. Those can only be ordered because they are so expensive." Emmett shrugged and I dialed Mr. Banner's number and gave Esme the phone.

"Hello? This is Dr. Brooks from Forks Hospital. I am calling for a Robert Banner." She imitated the British doctor's voice perfectly. "This is his wife, Helga. I will give him the phone right now." A lady said in a heavy Russian accent. Our mouths popped open. If Mr. Banner and Ms. Cope were having sex like we thought, that meant that he was cheating on his wife with her! "Hello? This is Robert Banner speaking." Mr. Banner's voice broke through the phone. "Yes, Mr. Banner, this is Dr. Brooks from the hospital. I was calling to inform you-" Esme was cut off by a strange noise. It sounded like a cat purring. "Oh Helga, yes, right there." We all froze. "Um, excuse me-" Esme tried again. "That's the spot my dear." Mr. Banner...moaned? _Ew, ew, ew!_ Alice internally shrieked. "Mr. Banner, I'm calling about your order!" Esme yelled through the phone.

We all stopped and listened for his reaction. Suddenly, I heard clothes ruffling on the other end. "Helga, dear, can you make me some tea?" Mr. Banner said nervously. "Of course darling!" The woman purred. _That's some nasty shit. I don't need to think about my teacher having sex with two women!_ Emmett thought. I nodded to him in agreement. "Sorry Dr. Brooks, I was, uh, busy. What did you say about my order?" My eyes widened. "I said that your order of 100 jumbo extra protection condoms is ready to pick up." It was so silent that a pin drop could be heard. "Finally! Sandy and I were just waiting for this moment. I mean the sexual tension is just frustrating. It's horrible because we are in the janitor's closet and then as soon as clothing is off, we remember that we can't go there." Silence. Everyone, even Esme and Carlisle had looks of disgust on their faces.

"Shit. I didn't say that. Well, when can I pick it up?" Esme didn't answer. She hung up and threw the phone at me so quickly that I would have missed it had I turned away for one second. "Horrible! Infecting a public place - with children no less - at work! How unprofessional!" She screamed out. "I'm done with this game. Carlisle, you can keep playing. I am out of here. Bella dear, do you want something to eat?" We all looked at Esme, who was acting out of character. She was usually so put together. Bella shook her head. "It's okay Esme, I'm fine right now. But thank you." I smiled at Bella. I was glad that she got along with my family. Esme gave us a tight smile and dashed up the stairs. "I better go calm her down. Have fun kids, and don't terrorize this town, I would like to live here for at least another year." Carlisle pleaded, then followed Esme.

"Now we can get dirty." Emmett smirked while rubbing his hands together. "Since Esme left, and Edward went before, why don't you come up with Emmett's truth or dare." Alice looked at me and I nodded. "Okay Emmett, truth or dare?" I asked my big oaf of a brother. "Dare. I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled at me. I grinned. Perfect. "I dare you to serenade Jessica Stanley with a song that I choose." His eyes widened. I had him there. To him, Jessica was a poor excuse for a human who wouldn't take no for an answer, but backing out of something would hurt his pride. He groaned. "What song?" I smiled. "Tell you when we get there."

We all piled up in the Jeep and sped off to the Stanley's home. The video camera was safely tucked in Bella's jacket. She had grabbed it after everyone had left. Smart girl. She sat on my lap the way there, and mounted on my back so she could video tape Emmett's dare from a better angle. The heat radiating off of me warmed my core, and the sparks were rushing back and forth between our bodies. It was a pleasant feeling. "Okay Emmett, stand outside that window and start singing to this song. Loudly!" Alice said, seeing my choice in her vision. Stupid all-knowing-future-seeing pixie. She pressed play and the music flooded through the speakers** (A/N: Last Chance by Maroon 5)**.

_I'm sure that he could give you everything_

_Stability and diamond rings_

_All the things I do not have_

_I understand you can't handle that_

_But for everything that I lack_

_I provide something you almost had_

_Hot flesh that you yearn to grab_

_Pit of your stomach you're still so sad_

_Oh, what you gonna do?_

_I'm in love with you_

_Don't you wanna dance?_

_This may be the last chance (last chance)_

_That I get (I get) to love you (to love you)_

_Oh oh oh_

_Out of sight not out of mind_

_You want the world, I'll give you mine_

_Cause your the girl I'll never find_

_And I'm the boy you've left behind_

_I know you think you're satisfied_

_And God knows how hard we try_

_But if you showed up at my door_

_I could give you so much more_

_Oh, what you gonna do?_

_I'm in love with you_

_Don't you wanna dance?_

_This may be the last chance (last chance)_

_That I get (I get) to love me (to love you)_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh, what am I gonna do?_

_I don't like to lose_

_You're not making sense_

_This may be the last chance_

_That you get to love me, oh_

_Oh, you sure don't make it easy to get myself to safety_

_You tell me that I'm crazy_

_But you're the one who makes me this way_

_You call yourself impulsive_

_But that's what makes us so explosive_

_So as I burn these photographs_

_I wonder if you kept the ones you have_

_Keep them locked up somewhere safe_

_Cause it's the only place you'll see my face_

_Oh, what you gonna do?_

_I'm in love with you_

_Why don't you wanna dance?_

_Cause this may be the last chance (the last chance)_

_That I get (that I get) to love you (to love you)_

_Oh, what am I gonna do?_

_I don't like to lose_

_You're not making sense_

_This may be the last chance_

_That you get to love me_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Cause this may be the last chance that I get to love you_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_To love you_

_Oh, oh, oh_

Emmett, the dramatic one of the family went full out on the serenade. He had quickly gathered some flowers from the flower beds underneath the window and was on one knee, the flowers in one hand towards Jessica and one hand covering his still heart. When he had started the chorus for the first time, the babbling brunette had opened her window and stuck her head out to see what was going on. Tears were running down her face and I didn't know how she didn't notice us there, giggling away, recording the whole incident.

"Oh, Emmett." Jessica whispered, clutching her heart, blushing. She ran out of sight and I could hear her thundering down the stairs to the door. She threw it open and launched herself onto a very surprised Emmett. "Help me!" He mouthed to us, pointing at the bawling brunette in his arms. We shook our heads, laughing away. Jessica pulled back her head from Emmett's shoulder and whispered to him, "You don't know how long I have waited for you to come to me. I love you!" She cried out, and planted a passionate kiss on his lips (which he didn't respond to at all, may I add). Not a second later, all hell broke loose.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Review or not to review? I say review. Thanks for all your support, and I'm sorry for the lack of updates. Comments and ideas are always welcome, if you have questions regarding my stories, feel free to PM me! Happy New Year!**


	16. A Thousand Years

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews! Keep reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Simple as that.**

_Previously:_

_**Edward POV:**_

_"Oh, Emmett." Jessica whispered, clutching her heart, blushing. She ran out of sight and I could hear her thundering down the stairs to the door. She threw it open and launched herself onto a very surprised Emmett. "Help me!" He mouthed to us, pointing at the bawling brunette in his arms. We shook our heads, laughing away. Jessica pulled back her head from Emmett's shoulder and whispered to him, "You don't know how long I have waited for you to come to me. I love you!" She cried out, and planted a passionate kiss on his lips (which he didn't respond to at all, may I add). Not a second later, all hell broke loose._

_End_

* * *

**Bella POV:**

It all happened so quickly that if I blinked, I would have missed the entire thing.

First, Rosalie lunged. She looked lethal - I'd admit that. Her eyes blazed with anger, they were pitch black. Her teeth were bared, like she was going to take a bite out of Jessica. She scared the shit out of me. Then, Emmett pushed away from Jessica. "Ew!" He screamed. "I'm gonna get an STD!" He screamed like a little girl and was jumping up and down, wiping his mouth and trying to dig through his pockets for something to disinfect his mouth. He settled for grabbing a handful of Mrs. Stanley's award-winning rose bush and scrubbed his mouth with that.

It was disturbing to watch, so we all looked at Jessica. Oh poor child. She looked like she was going to cry. Her lover had just been grossed out from kissing her and mentioned - more like screamed - the fact that she had an STD. Maybe she had multiple. I looked over at Alice and Edward, who were laughing away, probably sharing some inside joke. Or a vision that Alice might have had. Jasper on the other hand looked conflicted. All of the emotions were having an effect on him, so he looked like he had a multiple-personality disorder. "Emmett! I love you!" Jessica shouted, then broke out into a song** (A/N: Turn Me On by Nicki Minaj)**.

_Doctor, doctor, need you bad, hold me babe_

_Doctor, doctor, where ya at? Give me something_

_I need your love, I need your love, I need your loving_

_You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'_

_My body needs a hero_

_Come and save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling real low _

_Oh, I need you come and rescue me_

_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on_

_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on_

_Boy, I'm achin', make it right_

_My temperature is super high_

_If I scream, if I cry_

_It's only cause I feel alive_

_My body needs a hero_

_Come and save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling real low _

_Oh, I need you come and rescue me_

_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on_

_Make me come alive, come on and turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on_

_You've got my life in the palm of your hands_

_Come save me now_

_I know you can (I know you can)_

Emmett covered his ears, pretending that he wasn't listening. "5...4...3...2...1..." Alice whispered. I looked at her questioningly until I saw Mr. and Mrs. Stanley pull into the driveway. "Shit." I muttered. Edward grabbed me and practically flew into a nearby tree. Alice and Jasper followed us into a nearby one and we all silently observed the unfolding scene. "Get off my lawn you rotten kids!" Mr. Stanley screamed. The neighbors poked their heads out the windows and doors to see what the commotion was all about. Jessica was crying on the porch steps while looking at Emmett and Rosalie practically having sex with their clothes on, not two feet from the sobbing brunette. Emmett grinned as he saw Mr. Stanley. "I think your daughter has an STD, might wanna get her checked out." He said seriously, then carried Rose off to the car. We were all giggling in the tree as Alice recorded the whole catastrophe.

We got into the car and watched as Mr. Stanley started screaming at Jessica. We quickly drove off, leaving the stunned Stanley clan arguing on their precious lawn. As we drove off, I heard Mrs. Stanley scream "My poor roses!" We all laughed at that. Edward was exceeding the speed limit, yet he still didn't get caught. In about 10 minutes, we had pulled back into the Cullen garage. We all sat down on the living room floor, ready to continue the game. "Okay, Alice, truth or dare?" Emmett asked. "No cheating!" He cried out. "Fine." Alice pouted. "Dare." Emmett cackled. "You have to make Jasper destroy one item of clothing, with any method he chooses. However, the article of clothing must be at least $400."

It was absolutely silent. The normally hyper pixie-like vampire looked as if she was going to burst into tears any minute. "Jazzy, please don't do it." She pleaded. He shrugged. "Emmett, this is a dare for me and Alice." Emmett shrugged. "Then you won't have to go next time." He negotiated. Jasper nodded. Alice walked upstairs to her closet, stalling. After about 20 minutes, she came back down holding an enormous pair of high heels. They were still in their shoe box!

"I never wore these. It's better you destroy these, I'm not attached to them just yet. Just, do it quickly!" Alice buried her face in the couch, her tiny frame swallowed by the mound of pillows. Jasper took the heels and dumped them in the trash can. He ran to the shed and came back holding a rather large can of an unattractive olive green colored paint. He over turned the can and let the chunky paint flow over Alice's shoes. A loud cry pierced through the room and Rosalie rubbed Alice's back. Then Jasper lit a match and lit the trash can on fire. We sat there for about 30 minutes, watching as the flames licked the shoes, turning them charred.

Edward quickly put out the fire and we all looked as Jasper dumped the now black shoes into the nearest trash can. "Is it over?" Alice cried out. Everyone mumbled yes. She lifted her head up and sighed. "I'm tired of playing this game." She pouted. Jasper walked over to comfort her, but it ended up in a rather disgusting make out session. "I think we should call it quits for now." Jasper mumbled against Alice's neck. I grimaced at them. Emmett threw Rosalie over his shoulder and raced to their bedroom. We all looked after them in disgust, already hearing their noises. "One last one please." Alice said to the rest of us. "Edward, truth or dare? No cheating!" She said quickly. "Truth." Alice smirked. "What were your exact thoughts on the dress Bella wore last week?"

I blushed, wanting to hear this. Alice had forced us to go to Lauren Mallory's party, even though the Cullen men were the only ones invited. Alice had made Rosalie and I dress up like her, short, tight, revealing dress with sky high heels. I looked like a hooker. My dress was a tight emerald green strapless dress that hugged each and every one of my curves. It was topped off with 4 inch black pumps, smokey eye makeup, and layered curls in the "sex hair" category. Edward looked at the floor and rubbed his neck. Was he embarrassed? I giggled. "I, uh. Can I just say that if my birth parents had heard my thoughts, I would be in a lot of trouble." I looked at him, blushing while he looked sheepish as he stared back at me. I lunged at him, planting kisses on every surface of his face.

After about 3 seconds, Jasper picked Alice up bridal style and carried her off to their room, continuing their intimate session that had started on the couch. Edward pulled me onto his back and I rode piggy back style up to his room. He set me down as I was greeted with the familiar sight of his room. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his shoulder. He stuck his nose into my neck and inhaled. I don't know why, but he found my scent comforting. I couldn't argue, I found his scent comforting as well. "Dance with me?" He whispered, looking into my eyes. I nodded. He picked up the remote and threw it onto his couch, not caring what song was on. Fortunately, it was a slow song. Meaning that I could just stay in his arms for a while. He lifted me up and I stood on his feet, arms around his neck and his around my waist. The song started, and I realized how fitting it was for us **(A Thousand Years by Christina Perri)**.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promise__s_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything _

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, _

_Every hour has come to this_

One step closer

_I have died everyday_

Waiting for you

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

And all along I believed

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

And all along I believed

_I would find you_

_Time has brought _

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a _

_Thousand more_

Silent tears were running down my face throughout the song. Edward was quietly humming it to me while looking at me the entire time. I felt like we were in our own little bubble, floating in a sea. I was surrounded by love. Edward took my hand and kissed the ring that was now mine. "I love you Bella. Always have, always will." He said to me with so much love in his eyes and voice that I fell in love with him even more. "I love you too Edward. Always have, always will." I smiled at him as he bent down to give me a sweet kiss. I looked into his eyes and knew that as long as Edward was with me, I would be okay. "I'm kind of sad those games are over. They were funny." I smiled. Edward grinned. "Knowing our family, this is only the beginning."

**A/N: And that is a wrap for this story. Thank you to everyone who read this story and reviewed, I really appreciate it. I'm sad this story was over, but I didn't want to drag it out too long. I hope you all are satisfied with this story and where it ended. To those of you who haven't already, please check out my new story "The Unpleasant Reunion". Thanks again to everyone who commented on "Adventures of Walmart", but it's finished now. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
